ponyville adventures
by Kaibamaster
Summary: this is just something i came up with
1. Chapter 1

(Part 1)

Out in the far reaches of space, a spherical ship is traveling to reaches unknown. Inside is a lost and wounded warrior that is badly injured as he tries to control his ship blind. He didn't know that he was now traveling through an asteroid field. The ship rattled and was knocked off its course heading to a unknown planet.

(Meanwhile on a planet) 

It was just a normal day for the residents of Ponyville. Ponies were coming and going, doing their daily things, unaware of what was about to happen to their peaceful lives.

(Back in space) 

After some time, the ship comes to the planet and crash lands loudly just outside what appears to be a town. As some of the residents come running to see what that loud crashing sound was, they could see the warriors ship through the dust in a small crater made by the impact.

The warrior inside the ship opens the ship's door, and steps out. The mysterious warrior is dressed in badly damaged armor and has scars all over his body. He has shoulder length scraggly brown hair and he's carries on his back two swords.

When the dust clears he sees what appears to be some ponies in front of him, and they seem to be talking to each other. The mysterious warrior unsheathed his swords. The warrior started to ask in surprise, "where a...". He then passes out and falls to the ground before he can finish.

The ponies gasp in shock, not sure what the strange being is before them and unsure what to do, but one pony slowly steps closer to him.

"What are you doing Fluttershy?" asked a purple pony. 

"Don't worry Twilight, I'll be fine" said Fluttershy in a quiet tone.

As she gets closer she can see he's still alive and breathing, but is badly hurt and needs medical treatment. Fluttershy yells, "Somepony get the doctor".

A few days later the warrior wakes up in a hospital bed with bandages all over. He jerked up quickly in shock. The nurser pony comes over and calms him down.

Just then in walked six ponies. The nurse then leaves the room. "I'm glad your ok" said Fluttershy in a quiet tone.

"Who are you, and where am I?" asked the warrior.

"You're in Ponyville, and these are my friends. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and I'm Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight, "And what's your name?".

"My name is Shenran, you said this is Ponyville but, where exactly am I? Last thing I remember was traveling through an asteroid field and my ship was hit, then crash landed here?" Shenran asked.

"You are in Equestria sir" said another voice. Just then in walked a tall white pony with a flowing green, blue, pink and purple mane and tail, a horn and wings. The six ponies all bowed when she came into the room.

"Hello Princess Celestia. What are you doing here?" asked Twilight. 

"Well Twilight, I heard we had a special visitor here in Ponyville, so I came to see him" said the Princess. 

"You're a Princess?" asked Shenran. she just nodded. "A pleasure to meet you princess" said Shenran with a bow of his head. Seeing as he is sitting up in bed. The princess just chuckles

"Where did you come from darling?" Rarity asked him.

"I come from a planet that is light years from here" he said.

"So you're an alien?" asked Pinkie Pie in shock.

"Well I guess so, just like you are to me" said Shenran. They all laughed, but Shenran shouldn't have laughed, now his head hurts.

"Come on girls, let's let him rest" said the princess. As they were leaving Fluttershy gives him a hug.

"Feel better soon" she said.

"Thanks" he replied. With them now gone, he laid back down and went to sleep.

The next morning Shenran was doing better but, the doctor wanted him to stay just one more day for good measure. Rarity came by to see how he was feeling.

"So darling, how you feeling today?" she asked.

"Better, thanks for asking" he said, "What brings you by today?".

"Well, I was going to fix your clothes you were wearing, but I was not able to find any fabric that matched it" said Rarity with a sad look.

"That ok, I didn't like that armor anyways. It's just what the warriors of my planet wear. So you can just throw it away" he told her.

"Well if you're sure darling, I'll do that" she said.

"May I ask you something, Rarity was it? Why are you being so nice to me? I'm not even from here and you don't even know me" Shenran asked in a sad tone.

"Well, you just looked like you needed friends, being away from home and all darling" she said.

"Thanks. I should be able to get outta here tomorrow. Maybe then you and your friends can show me around. I just hope I don't frighten others. Being different and all" Shenran again said with a sad look.

"You'll be just fine. Everypony will accept you in due time" she said. With that she said goodbye and left.

The rest of the day Shenran did some exercises as to not get weak muscles.

The next day, he was able to leave the hospital. Shenran is now wearing some clothing the hospital gave him, though they're not very comfortable seeing as they're made for ponies and not humans.

He thanked the hospital staff for taking care of him the past few days. Outside the hospital were the 6 ponies that he met the other day. Along with a small purple dragon this time. When Shenran saw the dragon he pulled out one if his swords ready to attack it. The little dragon yelled in fear.

"STOP!" yelled Twilight as she stepped in front of the little dragon.

"Outta the way!" said Shenran with anger in his voice.

"WHY?" ask Applejack as she stepped in front of the little dragon too.

"That's a dragon, and I'm a dragon slayer" said Shenran.

"Well darling, you can't kill Spike" said Rarity.

"Are you saying this "Spike" is you friend?" Shenran asked. They all nodded. "Well, ok then" Shenran said as he sheathed his sword. "Sorry Spike, no hard feelings?" shenran said as he held out his hand to shake Spike's.

"Aww it's ok. Twilight said you came out of some kinda ship?" said Spike shaking his hand.

"MY SHIP! Where is it?" Shenran said in a shocking tone.

"It still should be where you crashed here" said Applejack.

"Take me to it please" he asked. They take him to where it is still resting. When he sees his ship in its damaged state, he runs up to it and jumps in and starts pushing buttons and flipping switches. But nothing worked.

He climbs out of his ship looking sad. "Is everything ok, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Darn things got no power and the tracking radar is fried. So no one will ever come for me" said Shenran.

"Can't you just charge it up again" asked Spike.

"Nope, sorry lil' guy, it only runs on energon. Which can only be found on planet Kuribon, my home" said Shenran looking up to the sky.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

"Well I guess I'm staying here then" said Shenran.

All the sudden a cannon goes off and confetti rains down with Pinkie Pie yelling, "YEAH!".

"Well there is only one thing left to do here" said Shenran.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"This. Now step back everyone I don't want you to get hurt" said Shenran. With that he turns to face his ship and pulls out both swords. He does some quick sword swings at his ship, then puts swords away. Right after that the ship explodes.

They all gasp in shock and ask "WHY?"

"It's pointless to keep that ship if it doesn't work" he said. They all rushed over and gave him a group hug.

End part 1. I did a bit of editing and rewrite to this and will be editing/rewriting and re-uploading the others too. Let me know what you all think. BUT IF YOU DON'T GOT ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, KEEP QUIET.  
There is Dragonball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Transformers, Power Rangers references in here. Did you find them? 


	2. Chapter 2

(Part 2)

After they end the hug, Shenran says while scratching his head, "Is there anywhere I can wash my hair around here?"

"I'm sure the spa ponies could help you with that darling" said Rarity.

"Well if you think so, the lead the way" he said.

As they head back into town and start walking to the day spa, Shenran could see that other ponies were running back into the buildings. "I was afraid this would happen" said Shenran a little depressed.

"It will take time for them to warm up to you Shenran, just wait" said Twilight.

"Thanks" said Shenran.

As they arrive at the day spa, Twilight says, "Wait out here a moment Shenran". Shenran just nodded. Twilight enters the spa and is greeted by the 2 spa ponies. a blue pony with a pink mane and tail named Lotus Blossom, and a pink pony with a blue mane and tail named Aloe.

"Welcome Twilight" said Lotus Blossom.

"What can we do for you today?" asked Aloe.

"Well I was hoping you could help a friend of mine? He's waiting outside but, he's a little different than you and me." said Twilight.

"Do you mean Spike?" asked Aloe.

"Nope, it's not Spike" said Twilight. With that Twilight asked Shenran to come inside.

Shenran slowly walks into the day spa, the 2 spa ponies scream and ask at the same time, "WHAT IS THAT?"

Shenran introduces himself saying, "Hello, my name is Shenran. I came from another planet far from here. It's a pleasure to meet you". Then he gave a bow.

Both still a bit skeptical say, "Hello".

"We were hoping that you can help clean Shenran up. Like with a haircut" said Twilight.

"For a friend of Twilight we'll give him a deluxe package. That has the haircut, massage, sauna and pedicure" said Aloe.

"Ok, then let's get started, you'll stay here won't you Twilight?" asked Shenran. Twilight just nodded. She then sat down in one of the chairs and started reading the magazines.

(3 hrs later)

"Wow! I look and feel great. You two did an outstanding job" said Shenran looking in a mirror, flexing his muscles a bit. His hair was now shorter and no longer shaggy, it's now just below his earlobes instead of to his shoulders. His finger and toenails were even trimmed too. His muscles were no long stiff. His skin looks a lot healthier than before. "I've never felt like this in my whole life" he said.

"Thanks girls" Twilight said, "What do I owe you?" she asked.

"Just 5 bits Twilight" said Lotus Blossom. Twilight pulls the money from her mane and gives it to Lotus Blossom. They say their goodbye's and leave the day spa.

When they exit the front door, surprisingly the other girls and Spike are (still) out there waiting for them to come back out. When they see Shenran their mouths drop and eyes widen.

"Well, what do ya think?" he asked them all.

"You look like a prince" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"AWESOME!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Very handsome" said Applejack.

"Fabulous darling" said Rarity.

"Totally cool" Spike said in a manly tone.

"Well Fluttershy, what do you think?" he asked her.

"You ah...you ah..." was all she could get out while blushing before dropping to the ground and covered her face. Shenran just chuckled.

Shenran crouches down and puts his hand on her head. She looks up at him from behind her hooves. "I take it you like my look?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm" was all she could say. Shenran chuckled again, then stands up and reaches his hand out to Fluttershy to help her stand up. She graciously accepted the help.

"Now, I don't suppose you have a clothing store here that would have clothes that would fit me by chance would you?" asked Shenran.

"I can help with that darling" said Rarity.

"Really, how?" he asked.

"Well Shenran, Rarity here owns a clothing shop called, Carousel Boutique" said Applejack.

"Is that true?" he asked. She just nodded. "I would be honored if you could make me some new clothes" he said with a bow. The girls all laughed.

"Well I better get back to the farm" said Applejack.

"I need to go help the Cake's with an order" said Pinkie Pie.

"I need to go give Angel and the other animals their food" said Fluttershy.

"I need to go practice for the Wonderbolts" said Rainbow Dash.

"Spike and I need to get going too. We need to get the library cleaned up" said Twilight.

"Ok girls. Will I see you again?" Shenran asked.

"Of course sugarcube" said Applejack. With that, they parted ways. Shenran and Rarity headed over to the Carousel Boutique.

As they were walking, Shenran asked Rarity, "What kind of pony are you?"

"Why, I'm a unicorn darling" she said.

"So Twilight is a unicorn too?" he asked.

"Yep" she said.

"What about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash? They were flying!" he asked.

"Those two are pegasus ponies" she said.

"May I ask what princess celestia is? She has both wings and a horn" he asked.

"Well the princess is called an alicorn pony. There are only 2 of those. The Princess and her sister, Princess Luna" said Rarity.

"There are only 2, how come? I saw other ponies like you and Rainbow Dash" Shenran asked.

"Well, only Princesses can be alicorns" she replied. "Well here we are. Welcome to Carousel Boutique, and my home".

"Wow, it's big. You live here and make clothes here too, amazing" he said eyes wide open.

"Well let's go in and get started on some new clothes" she said. She leads the way to where she keeps her measuring ribbon.

When she used her magic to grab the ribbon Shenran freaked out saying, "What the heck!".

"What darling?" she said in shocked tone.

"That ribbon just started floating" he said.

"It's my magic darling. All unicorns can use magic like this" she replied.

With a sigh of relief he said, "Ok".

As she started to take measurements, she asked what kind of fabrics he would like his clothes to be made from. "Do you have any cotton/polyester blend for the shirt, and denim for the pants?" he asked.

"Of course darling. What colors do you want?" she asked.

"I'd like white for the shirt and light blue for the pants" he said. He also showed her where he wanted the sleeves to come to and where he wanted the collar to come down to. With all that she needed, she has Shenran take a seat while she heads to the back room to start making his clothes. While she's in the back room, Shenran can hear Rarity humming the original My Little Pony tune.

A few minutes later Sweetie Belle comes into the shop and yells "Rarity, I'm home!".

 **End part 2. I did some editing to this part. A word change here and there.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Part 3)

Just as Sweetie Belle came home, she saw Shenran sitting there and she jumps and screams. She scoots backwards with her front end low to the ground and back end in air. She has a very frightened look on her face. She then yells loudly, "RARITY!".

Rarity comes running into the room saying, "What is all the commotion?".

Then Sweetie Belle runs over to her and hides behind her asking, "Wh..wh..who's that?".

"Aww Sweetie Belle, this is Shenran. He is a friend" Rarity said.

"What is he? He's freaky looking" said Sweetie Belle.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity said angrily. Sweetie Belle just crouched down in fear from Rarity's anger. Shenran just put up his hand to stop Rarity from yelling more.

He walked over to them and kneels down to talk to Sweetie Belle. "Hi there Sweetie Belle, nice to meet you" he said as he reach out his hand. Again Sweetie Belle screams and runs off up the stairs to her room. Shenran and Rarity then hear a door slamming.

"Will she be ok?" he asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine" said Rarity.

When she starts to turn and walk back to the room she just came from, Shenran asked, "What's that?"

"What's what darling?" asked Rarity.

"That?" he said pointing to the mark on her side.

"I noticed Sweetie Belle didn't have anything on her" he continued.

"Oh, this?" she said pointing to the 3 diamonds. He just nodded.

"This is my Cutie Mark" she said. Shenran just had a confused look on his face. "A Cutie Mark is given to a pony that has found his or her true talent" she said.

"Where's Sweetie Belle's...Cutie Mark was it?" he asked.

"She's not found her talent yet, so she doesn't have her mark yet" she replied.

"Ok" was all he said. With that she went back to work and Shenran went to set back down.

(2 hrs later)

"Shenran darling could you come here" Rarity asked. Shenran awoke from a nap he took while waiting. When he came into the room, Rarity had made not just 1 outfit for him, but 4 outfits.

"WOW! You made all these Rarity?" he asked. She just nodded. Shenran could see she was tired from all the work. He walked over to her when she just collapses to the floor. Shenran knelt down holding her head and kept saying, "Rarity" while patting her cheek.

She came too saying, "Hmmm".

"Are you ok Rarity?" he asked.

"I'm just tired darling" she said.

"Let me help you to your room then" he told her. He picked her and put her on his back and carried her up the stairs to the 2nd floor. Her room was just past Sweetie Belle's room. As he walk past Sweetie Belle's room he was hoping they could be friends someday. As he reached Rarity's room he opened the door and took her to her bed. He laid her down and put her blanket over her. Then he went and sat on her couch and put his swords next to him, after a bit he was sound asleep again as well.

It was a good 2 hrs later when Shenran woke up and Rarity was awake and looking at him. "I'm sorry I must have dozed off" he said with a yawn and stretch.

"It's ok, but how did I get in my room" she asked.

"I carried you up here remember" he said.

"Oh yea, thank you darling" she said.

"I'll go change into one of the outfits now and see how it fits" he said. He left his swords on the couch. He took a white pullover tee and a pair of pants to change into in one of the dressing room stalls and closed the curtain. After he changed into them he looked in a mirror and liked what he saw. The sleeves were the right length, the collar was where he wanted too. Just then there was a knocking on the stall wall. It was Rarity.

"How do they fit?" she asked.

He opened the curtain and said "They fit great, thanks".

Just then Sweetie Belle came down stairs. When she and Shenran saw each other, he waved hi to her, but she just ran out of the shop not saying anything to him.

"I just realized something" he said, "I don't have a place to live".

"Come with me" said Rarity.

"Oh! I forgot my swords upstairs" he said.

"I'll get them for you later" she said. As they left the shop, waiting outside was the girls.

"Hello everyone, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We want to show you something, but it's a surprise" said Twilight. With that Twilight put a blindfold over his eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"You'll see" said a soft shy voice from the left side of him.

"We said it is a surprise, sugarcube" said another voice on his right side. They lead him down the street a ways.

"We're here" said Twilight as she removed the blindfold. He's eyes needed to readjust to the light again. When they did adjust, they were standing in front of a small house.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled and Pinkie shot her party cannon off.

"This is your house, Shenran" said Rainbow Dash. The house is a light cream color exterior, with a brown roof and a light brown door.

"This...is...mine?" he asked with a shocked tone.

"Yep" said Twilight, "It's all thanks to Princess Celestia".

"She got me a house of my own, but...why?" he asked.

"Well you're a resident of Ponyville now. That's why" said Applejack.

"How can I ever thank her?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh that's easy" said Twilight, "Spike take a letter". Spike walks over to Twilight giving Shenran a little scare.

"Where did you come from Spike?" he asked.

"I just got here. I had to get a scroll and quill" Spike said.

"So Shenran. What do you want to say to the Princess?" Twilight asked.

"What? I just tell you, then you write it down?" he asked. Twilight just nodded.

"Ok, here goes. Ready Spike?" he asked.

"Ready" said Spike.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm sorry that I came crashing to your world. Thank you for giving me this wonderful house and having me as a resident too. I hope that I can be of any service to you. From Shenran" Shenran said. "Did you get all that Spike" Shenran asked.

"Yep" Spike said.

"Now what do we do?" Shenran asked.

"Spike go ahead and send it" said Twilight. Spike held up the scroll and breathed his fire on it. Then the scroll was sent.

 **End part 3. I did some editing to this.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Part 4)

Shenran decides to go into his new house to have a look around. The main room he entered was the living room. The walls were painted white. It had 2, 3 seat sofas in a light blue color in the middle of the room. There was a light brown coffee table between them and a reddish oval rug on the floor under them. Shenran wasn't to thrilled about the rug but he knew that the Princess gave him this house so he will keep it. He continued to look around the room and saw some pictures on the wall next to the front door. He walks over to them and saw they were pics of all 6 ponies and Spike. He smiled as he looked at all of them. He again looked around. There was a big front window that had white curtains on it and a couple of lamps in the room too.

He continues to look around the house. He walks into another room. This room had a queen size bed, a closet to put his new clothes in, a full length mirror so he can make sure he looks good for the day.

He leaves the bedroom and walks into the bathroom. It had a toilet, vanity sink and a bathtub/shower.

The next room he looked at was the kitchen. It had a fridge, oven/stove, sink, a big table with 8 chairs. As he looked at the table, he was wondering why it would have 8 chairs. Then he knew why, it was for the girls and Spike to have meals together at times. He noticed there was a door along the back wall. As he opens the door he saw stairs leading down. He heads down the stairs and sees a big room. He's wondering what this room is for. Then he sees a piece of paper on the ground. It reads...

"Dear Shenran, please use this room for any training you need. From Princess Celestia".

Shenran exits the house and the girls are still out there waiting for him. "How's the house Shenran?" asked Twilight.

"It's perfect Twilight" he said.

"Let's go get something to eat at Sugarcube Corner" said Pinkie Pie.

"Sugarcube Corner?" Shenran asked curiously.

"Yea. It's where I live and help the Cake's" said Pinkie Pie.

"Help the Cake's?" he asked again.

"They are the owners of Sugarcube Corner" said Pinkie Pie.

"Ok" he said.

They arrive a few minutes later at Sugarcube Corner. "So what's to eat here?" he asked.

"Yummy cakes" said Pinkie Pie drooling. As they enter Pinkie Pie says to the Cake's, "This is my new friend Shenran". Shenran waves hi to them. The Cake's say "Hello". "We'll take 8 cupcakes please" said Pinkie Pie.

"Coming right up Pinkie" said Mrs. Cake. A few minutes later Mr. Cake brings out the 8 cupcakes. Each one had a different color of frosting. A pink one for Pinkie Pie, a rainbow one for Rainbow Dash, a yellow one for Fluttershy, a white one for Rarity, an orange one for Applejack, a purple one for Twilight, another purple one with jewels for Spike and a brown one for Shenran.

"This looks delicious Mr. Cake" said Shenran. They all ate their cupcake and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Cake. As it was starting to get late they all decide to head home for the night. As they said their goodbyes, Shenran told Rarity he'd pick up his swords tomorrow. Fluttershy decided to walk Shenran back to his house so he don't get lost in the dark. When they got back to his house he turned to Fluttershy and said "Thanks". He then bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she said while blushing and hiding behind her mane.

"I just wanted to for being so kind to me, good night Fluttershy" he said as he went into the house.

As he turned on a lamp in the living room he saw a present sitting on the coffee table. There was a card on it as well. He read the card, "Shenran, I made these in secret for you. Now you won't have to sleep in those nice clothes I made for you. Rarity". He opens the present carefully. Inside the present was some light blue and white plaid pajamas. "Wow she sure is something else" he thought. He heads to the bathroom to wash up. Then heads for the bedroom to change into the pj's and go to bed.

As he's laying in bed, he is thinking about all that's happened since he got here. He meet a bunch of talking ponies, all unique in their own ways. After a few minutes he fell asleep. While he was asleep a strange black shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, sharp teeth appeared in his dream.

"You will be facing a great challenge soon. Can you prove your worth to the other ponies of Ponyville?" was what the shadowy figure said.

"What do you..." was all he could say before the shadow changed into a giant shadowy looking dragon and charged at him. Shenran screams in the dream then wakes up screaming and sweating.

He sits up in bed for a few minutes, contemplating what that dream was trying to tell him, and who or what was that shadowy figure. He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. As he looks in the mirror with a dripping wet face and sees the red eyed shadowy figure from his dream snarling and standing right behind him in the room. He quickly turns around to find nobody there in the room except for him. "What is going on here?" he yelled. He splashed some more cold water on his face. He took a towel to dry his face off, then went back to try and sleep.

It was just bout 11 in the morning when Shenran woke to knocking on his front door. With his hair and pajamas a mess, he went to see who it was. As he opened the door he yawned "Hello".

"Shenran, you look awful. Is everything ok" said Twilight.

"Oh, hello Twilight" he said, "Sorry I didn't sleep well last night."

"Hey you two" said Rainbow Dash, "We're all meeting at Sweet Apple Acres".

"Steet Bappl Grapers" he said sleepily.

"Is he ok?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"He didn't sleep well" Twilight said.

"You wanna talk about it kid?" asked Rainbow Dash to him.

"I'll tell you later" he said with a yawn.

"Well let's get going to Applejack's, but first stop and get you a coffee Shenran. That should help wake you up" said Twilight. He just nodded. After he changed clothes, they arrive at coffee shop a few minutes later.

"What can I get for you today?" asked the waiter.

"Coffee! Black!" Shenran said.

"And for the ladies?" asked the waiter.

"Nothing thanks" said Twilight. A few minutes later, the waiter brings out a large cup of coffee. Twilight pays the bits to the waiter. Shenran takes one drink and really perks up saying, "Wow that's strong stuff".

"Better?" asked Rainbow Dash. He just nodded. He finished the cup of coffee and they continued to Applejack's farm.

 **End part 4. More editing done.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Part 5)

10 minutes later, the three arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres Shenran" said Applejack. Everypony else was already there at Sweet Apple Acres as well waiting for them.

"Hi everyone" said Shenran as he waved to them. Rarity wasn't looking at Shenran when he got there.

"What's wrong Rarity?" he asked.

"Well it's about your swords you left at my place darling" she said in a sad tone.

"What about my swords?" he asked.

"Well I took them to the blacksmith to get them fixed up. Then I realized I should have asked you first" she said sadly.

"Well lets see them then?" he asked. She uses her magic to give him a bag with his swords in it. He pulls them out and is shocked to see what she's done.

"I'm sorry darling" she said about to cry.

"No need for that Rarity. They look amazing" he said, as he looked at the new handle that now had some jewels on it and the cross-guard too. Even the sheath had some jewels embedded into it. He gave Rarity a hug and said "Thank You". Spike had a jealous look on his face but Twilight just nudged him shaking her head. Shenran took a sword out of its sheath and noticed how sharp it now was. He put the sword back in the sheath and put both swords on his back.

Shenran then looked around and was amazed at all the apple trees on the farm.

"So what do you do here?" he asked.

"We harvest these apples and make many things with the apples like..." Applejack was starting to say when Rainbow Dash butted in saying "The Best Cider Ever!".

"Rainbow Dash" Twilight said angrily.

"What? I love the cider" said Rainbow Dash pouting.

"Would you like me to introduce you to my family?" asked Applejack.

"I'd like that" said Shenran. As they walked around the farm they come up to Big Mac first. Big Mac is a big red stallion with an green apple half on his side. He was just plowing the fields getting them ready to start planting crops.

"This here is my big bro. Big Macintosh, but we just call him Big Mac for short, right?" said Applejack.

"Eeyup" was all he said.

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?" Shenran asked.

"Nope" he said shaking his head.

"Well later Big Mac" said Applejack as he continues to plow.

They continued on to the house where they find an old grey haired green pony with a pie mark on her side just sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch. "Hey Granny Smith" said Applejack.

"Ooh, hey there Applejack, who's that there tall feller?" said Granny Smith in an old rickety tone.

"This here is Shenran, Granny" said Applejack.

"Hello Granny Smith" he said with a little bow.

"Ooo, he's a handsome feller" she said winking at Applejack.

"Granny Smith" said Applejack with a little anger. Granny Smith just laughed. "Sorry about that Shenran" said Applejack a little embarrassed.

"No problem" he said.

"Say Granny, have you seen Applebloom?" asked Applejack.

"Oh I think she said something about going to that there treehouse" said Granny Smith.

"Thanks Granny" said Applejack. They waved bye to Granny Smith as Applejack lead the way.

"Who's Applebloom?" asked Shenran.

"She's my lil' sister" said Applejack.

"She's Sweetie Belle's friend" said Rarity.

"Oh" said he said disappointed.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"I don't think Sweetie Belle likes me" he said.

As they reach the treehouse, they all waited on the ground as Applejack goes up to ask Applebloom to come down and met Shenran. She knocks on the door and Applebloom answers. "Oh, hey sis. Whatcha doing here?" she asked.

"I want ya ta come here for a moment to meet somepony" Applejack said.

"Who is it Applebloom?" said a voice.

"It's my sister. She wants me to met somepony" said Applebloom.

"Can we come?" asked the voice.

"Sure" said Applejack.

As they came down, Shenran saw three smaller ponies behind Applejack. Shenran noticed one was Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle. "Everypony, this is Shenran. He's our new friend" said Applejack.

"Hi Shenran. I'm Applebloom. This here is Scootaloo and this is Sweetie Belle" said Applebloom.

"Hi girls. Hello again Sweetie Belle" he said.

"You know him already?" asked Applebloom.

"Yea" she said with a glum face.

"We didn't get off on the right foot, or hoof in your case" he said. Sweetie Belle still feeling insecure around him runs off.

"Sweetie Belle" Rarity calls out to her but she kept running.

"Let me go after her please. Maybe I can find out why she's scared of me" he said. Rarity nodded.

As he chased after her, she runs into a dark forest. Shenran stops at the entrance to the forest. He has a scared look on his face. He takes a deep breath and enters the forest. As he is walking through the thick areas, he's hearing noises that make him uneasy. He called out Sweetie Belle's name in hopes to find her. After a while he hears a loud "HELP ME!".

He recognized the voice as Sweetie Belle's. He unsheathed his swords and starts running in the direction of the screams. When he reaches a clearing he sees Sweetie Belle laying on the ground covering her face shaking in fear as a big wood-like looking thing is snarling over her. "SWEETIE BELLE!" he yells. When she sees him she tries to move to him but the beast stopped her by putting it's foot in the way. "GET...AWAY...FROM...MY...FRIEND!" he yells loudly.

She just looks at him with a look that says, "He really considers me as a friend after how I treated him the other day. I guess he's not all that bad after all".

With his swords in his hands he charged the beast and starts to fight it. While he is keeping it occupied he yells, "GO! RUN!". She jumps up scared from him yelling and hightails it as fast as she can from there. She runs back to the farm to the others.

"Where's Shenran, Sweetie Belle?" asked Twilight.

"He saved me from a Timberwolf, and he's still fighting it right now" she told them while trying to get her breath.

They all yell "WHAT?".

"You girls stay here with Spike" said Twilight to the three fillies. Then Twilight and the others run off to help Shenran.

(Back to Shenran)

As Shenran sees Sweetie Belle running away he can now concentrate more on the battle and not worry about her. As he is fighting the beast he cuts off pieces of it but they keep coming back on to it. The beast takes a few swings of its clawed feet missing Shenran as he dodges them. This goes on for a while. Shenran gets what he thinks is the finishing blow by cutting the head of the beast off and having it fall to pieces in front of him. He puts his swords away when the girls find him standing in front of pile of wood. As he turns to leave and sees them, he can see the look of pure fear on their faces. When all of the sudden Pinkie Pie screams and points "TIMBERWOLF!".

Just as Shenran turns around he doesn't see the pile of wood that was there a moment ago, but he now sees a much bigger beast than the one he just fought. Shenran is frozen with fear at the size of the beast. The beast swings it's massive claws striking him. The blow sends him flying and landing near the girls. "Shenran!" they all scream. Shenran growns and tries to get up but just collapses to the ground. As the beast starts moving slowly towards them snarling, both Twilight and Rarity use their magic to lift Shenran onto Applejack and Pinkie Pie's backs and hold him there as they run away and get back to the farm.

They rushed him past Spike and the little fillies to get back to the house. As Spike saw them running past he tried to ask what happened but got no reply. When Sweetie Belle saw Shenran hurt she goes running after them. Spike, Applebloom and Scootaloo decide to follow suit.

When they got to the farm they asked Granny Smith where Shenran was. She told them they just went inside to the 2nd floor spare bedroom. When they got to the room they saw Twilight bandaging up Shenran's head, right arm and both legs. When Sweetie Belle saw Shenran laying there, she ran up to him.

"Shenran, are you ok?" she asked. But he didn't respond. "Twilight?" she asked her with worried look.

"He'll be just fine Sweetie Belle. He's just sleeping" Twilight said.

"Lets let him rest girls" said Applejack.

As they were leaving Sweetie Belle looks at him again and says, "I'm gonna stay here with him. Is that ok Rarity?" she asked.

"You sure?" Rarity asked. Sweetie Belle just nodded. Rarity gave the ok.

 **End part 5. More editing was done. There is a Jurassic Park reference in here.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Part 6)

As they leave the room, Rarity gave Sweetie Belle a hug and says, "Behave yourself". As Sweetie Belle sat on the floor next to the bed on the left side, she kept replaying that one line in her head, "GET...AWAY...FROM...MY...FRIEND!", while looking at Shenran with tears in her eyes, laying in the bed sleeping.

"Does he really think of me as his friend" she thought again. She stood up and nudged his hand with her nose hoping to get a reply from him. But nothing. She sat back down and lowered her head and started to cry saying, "I'm sorry Shenran. It's all my fault you got hurt" she sniffled, "Please get better soon" she continued. She laid down to try and sleep as now it was getting late. It took about an hour before she finally fell asleep. As she slept, she started having a nightmare about the Timberwolf attack from earlier. In it she starts running but the beast stayed right behind chasing her and not letting up one bit. She kept calling for Shenran to come help her, but he never came.

(Back in the real world)

Shenran awoke to whimpering and muffled talking. He looked at his arm that was bandaged wondering why, then remembered the beast. He continued hearing the same noises that woke him. He looked around and sees nothing, then leans over the edge of the bed and looks on the floor and sees Sweetie Belle on the floor having a nightmare. He jumps out of bed and got down by her hurting his already hurt legs but he didn't care. He lifts her head and pats her cheek saying frightened, "Come on Sweetie Belle wake up, wake up please".

(Back in the dream)

Just as Sweetie Belle is about to give up on running, a beautiful black pony with purple flowing mane and tail and a white crescent moon mark on a black cloud on her side appears and the beast just disappeared. "Princess Luna! What are you doing here?" asked Sweetie Belle as she hugged her still frightened.

"I'm here to help you" said Princess Luna, "You now that if you give up now, you'll make everypony who cares about you sad. Especially this one" she continued as she showed an image of Shenran holding her and worrying about her.

"Shenran!" said Sweetie Belle shocked.

"Do you know why he's worried about you child?" asked Princess Luna.

"Because I ran off and got into trouble and he came to save me, then he got hurt" said Sweetie Belle as she sat there looking glum.

"Do you understand what this dream entails?" asked Princess Luna.

While she was thinking then said, "My fear about him". By the time she answered Princess Luna was long gone. Sweetie Belle called out for Princess Luna when all the sudden there was a bright white light behind her. From the light she could hear Shenran's voice. She ran to the light.

(Back in the real world)

"Come on Sweetie Belle wake up, wake up please". Shenran continued with tears in his eyes. Sweetie Belle finally woke up with a startled look.

"Shenran where..." she started to say when he hugged her saying, "You're safe now Sweetie Belle".

"Oh Shenran, I'm so sorry for everything. It's all my fault you got hurt trying to save me" she said, "If I only got to know you from the start, none of this would have happened".

"It's ok Sweetie Belle" he said rubbing her head. She just nuzzled in his arms. It was still dark outside when he said, "Let's try and get some sleep". She nodded. They both got in the bed since it was big enough for two.

"You won't leave me alone will you?" she asked still scared.

"I promise I'll stay here all night" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Shenran stayed awake till Sweetie Belle fell asleep to make sure she was ok. He put his arm over her back which made her smile before he went to sleep.

When the sun finally was coming up, Applejack quietly opened the door to the room to check on them. When she saw them still sleep, but together she thought nothing of it, she closed the door quietly as to not wake them.

As Applejack got back downstairs there was a knock at the front door. Applejack opened the door to see Twilight standing there. "How is Shenran and Sweetie Belle doing?" she asked.

"Still sleeping right now" said Applejack.

"Oh, well can you give this letter to Shenran when he wakes up?" Twilight asked, "It's from Princess Celestia. She sent me a letter before this one came saying, that this letter is for his eyes only" she continued.

"I wonder what the Princess is writing to Shenran about?" Applejack asked. Twilight just shrugged her shoulders then said goodbye to Applejack and left.

It was about an hour later when Sweetie Belle woke up and notice that Shenran had his arm over her. That still gave her comfort. She lightly licked his cheek to wake him up. When he woke up he saw her looking at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm doing better. How about you?" he asked.

"A little better. Thanks for staying by my side" she said. "Can I ask you something Shenran?" she asked. He just nodded. "Is it alright if I call you my big brother?" she asked with a sad look feeling he might say no.

There was a pause before he said, "Of course you can Sweetie Belle". He gave her a hug then said, "Let me walk you home so Rarity doesn't start to worry". She nodded. As they head downstairs they saw Applejack cleaning up the kitchen.

"Morning Applejack" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well good morning you two. How'd you sleep?" Applejack asked.

"I had a nightmare last night, but luckily Shenran was there to help me" Sweetie Belle said leaning her head on his leg. He gave a little wince when she did that but it was ok with him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Applejack asked.

"Sure" he said. They both went to sit down and Sweetie Belle sat next to him closely still with a bit of fear lingering in her mind. Applejack brought over two plates with a slice of hot apple pie on them. They finished their pie and Shenran then offered to wash the dishes for Applejack. "Thanks for the meal Applejack" he said.

"You're welcome sugarcube" she said.

"I'm going to take Sweetie Belle home now" he said.

"Wait a minute Shenran" said Applejack as she gave him the letter. "Twilight brought this over earlier while you were sleeping. She said it was from Princess Celestia and for your eyes only" she said.

"I'll read it when I get home then" he said putting it in his pocket.

"Lets meet up at Twilight's later. I need to tell everypony something" said Shenran to Applejack.

"Ok I'll tell everypony" said Applejack.

"Can my friends and me come too?" asked Sweetie Belle. Shenran just nodded. With that the two left to get back to Rarity's.

When they get to Rarity's, she was just coming out of her house. "I'm back Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.

"Welcome home. She didn't cause you any troubles Shenran?" she asked him.

"Well..." Sweetie Belle was saying.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity said a little mad.

"Hold on Rarity" said Shenran, "She had a nightmare is all, and I was there to comfort her through it".

"Can we talk about it later with the others?" asked Sweetie Belle. Rarity just nodded.

"I'm gonna go home now and change" he said. He knelt down by Sweetie Belle gave her a hug and said to her "You're ok now. I'll protect you and the others with my life". He gave a little kiss on her cheek then went home. When he got home he put the Princess's letter on the coffee table then went to the bathroom to remove the bandages, then to shower and then change into clean clothes.

When he comes out of the shower drying his hair, he picks out the clothes he's going to wear, when he hears a knocking at the door. "Just a minute" he yells. He got dressed and went to see who it was. When he opened the door it was Fluttershy. "Hello Fluttershy" he said, "What can I do for you?".

"I just came to let you know we're meeting at Twilight's in an hour" she said quietly.

"Ok" he said. Fluttershy saw the letter on the coffee table and asked who it's from with a little sadness in her tone. "Oh. That's from Princess Celestia" he said.

"What did she write?" she asked.

"Well I don't know, let me see" he said. He opens the letter and starts to read it. After a moment his eyes widen and he flops down on the couch dropping the letter.

 **End part 6. More editing done in this part. Did you like my cliffhanger there at the end? Stay tuned to find out what it says.**


	7. Chapter 7

(part 7)

When Fluttershy saw him flop down on the couch she ran over to him asking, "What's wrong?".

He says "She wants me to take a test".

"What kind of test?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" he said.

"Let's head to Twilight's and see if she knows anything about that letter" she said. As they are walking to Twilight's, he's going over in his head what was in the letter. They arrived at Twilight's a little bit later. They saw the others there already waiting for them. When Sweetie Belle saw Shenran she yelled, "Big Brother" and ran up to him and hugged him.

The others look at each other saying "Big Brother?".

"Hello to you too Sweetie Belle" he said.

"Sweetie Belle was just telling us about last night and the nightmare she had" said Twilight. Sweetie Belle just nuzzled Shenran's leg with sadness in her eyes. He just rubbed her head to comfort her. "She said you comforted her through it" Twilight continued.

"Yes, but I never found out what it was about" he said looking at Sweetie Belle.

"Will you tell me?" he asked. She told him the whole story about the Timberwolf chasing her, calling out to him for help and Princess Luna appearing, then waking up in his arms.

"Who is Princess Luna?" he asked.

"She is the Princess of the night and Celestia's younger sister" said Twilight, "She can appear in anyponies dreams".

"Then that must have been her" he said.

"What do you mean darling?" asked Rarity.

"Well, the first night in my house I too had a nightmare" he said, "And in it, a black shadowy figure told me of a great challenge soon and if I could prove my worth to the ponies of Ponyville, then it changed into a shadowy looking dragon and went to attack me before I woke up sweating and now Princess Celestia sent me this letter saying I have to take a test" he said.

"May I please read the letter?" asked Twilight. He handed her the letter and she read aloud,

"My dear subject Shenran, I was informed about what you did for Sweetie Belle, and for that I'm grateful. I hereby order you to take a test of strength and courage. You can't refuse and you must do it alone. Nopony can help you in this test. If anypony helps in any way you will FAIL the test & also if you fail in any other way, I will have no choice but to banish you from equestria forever. But if you pass you will be greatly rewarded. I await your reply. Signed Princess Celestia".

"What, BANISH!" said Fluttershy about to cry.

He goes over to her and knelt down, looked her in the eyes saying, "That will not happen".

"But wha..." Fluttershy was saying when Shenran put a finger to her mouth to shush her and said, "I promise that will not happen, I won't ever leave you". She just gave a little sad blushing smile.

"You don't know what kind of test it will be do you Twilight?" asked Rarity. Twilight just shook her head.

"Do you know where it will be Twilight?" Shenran asked.

"I'm not sure but it might be in Canterlot Castle where the Princesses live" said Twilight.

"I don't want you to take this test" said Fluttershy.

"I have to Fluttershy" he said with a hug.

"Spike tell the Princess I'll only accept if my friends can come for support" said Shenran.

"Got it" said Spike. As soon as Spike sent the letter both Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle started crying. Shenran knelt down and hugged both ponies.

"I promise I will pass. I won't leave any of my friends" he said.

Just then Spike burped out a scroll from Princess Celestia. "I will allow that but they must not interfere with the test. In one week come to Canterlot Castle. I will explain the test then" is what was written.

So with one week till the test, Shenran decides to look around Ponyville some more just in case this is his last time here. As he's looking around he's saying hello to everypony he sees. As he is making his way to the school ponies school, he sees a gray pony with yellow mane and tail just crash into a tree. Shenran asks a nearby pony if that pony is ok. They say "it's ok. That's just Durpy Hooves. She's always crashing into things".

So he continues on his way to the school. When he get there he can see two ponies talking to Applebloom. But he can tell something is wrong. Applebloom looks sad and the other two are laughing at her. He walks over and asked angrily, "What's going on here?".

"Why do you care? Are you friends with this blank flank?" said a pink pony with purple & white mane/tail and a tiara cutie mark named Diamond Tiara, then she laughed.

"Yea, are you?" said a gray pony with white mane/tail, glasses, necklace and a spoon cutie mark named Silver Spoon, then she laughed.

"Yes I'm friends with this pony" he said with anger, "And I don't like the way you're treating her and I want you to stop it".

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" said Diamond Tiara as she and Silver Spoon walked off laughing.

"Thanks Shenran. Those two are just bullies" said Applebloom. Shenran just rubbed her head.

"Ok you better head back to class, I'm gonna go look around town more" he said. He continues to walk around taking in all the scenery.

The week went by as he was getting ready for whatever the test will be. Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle have both been feeling down the whole time, no matter how many times he tried to cheer them up. They are extremely worried that they will lose an important part of their lives after the test.

On the day of the test, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Shenran headed to the train station to head to the castle. Shenran asked Spike to stay behind with the three little fillies. As they take their seats on the train, Shenran thought Fluttershy would sit next to him but she choose to sit on the other side of the car. He felt hurt inside. Twilight who was sitting across from him asked, "Are you ok?" He said nothing as he just looked at Fluttershy. "She'll be ok. Just pass that test and she'll be happy again" Twilight said. He just gave a tiny smile.

About an hour later they arrived at Canterlot Castle. "This place is beautiful!" he said looking at the castle. "So this is where the test will be held?" he continued.

As they are heading to the gate, they see two royal guards ponies. "HALT!" they both said with spears held in a X position to stop them from proceeding into the castle. "None shall enter" said one guard pony.

"But I have business with Princess Celestia" said Shenran.

"Likely story" said the other guard pony. As they point their spears at them saying, "Leave now or you'll be imprisoned" the first guard pony said.

As Shenran looks at Twilight about what to do, Shenran hears a voice saying "That will not be necessary, I summoned them to the castle as my guests". When Shenran turns around he sees Princess Celestia and a smaller black alicorn with her.

"Oh! Princess Celestia hello" he said with a bow. "And you must be Princess Luna" again he bows. the six girl were also bowing.

"Are you ready for your test?" asked Celestia.

"Not really" he said, "But let's get it over with". As they are walking Shenran asked Princess Luna, "Did you enter my dream the other night?". She said nothing.

They entered the castle and headed towards the throne room. They start walking down a long hallway with stained glass windows. He stopped in front of one that had the girls on it with a black pony in the middle of a pink circle. "That was when Twilight and her friends turned Nightmare Moon back into my dear little sister with the Elements of Harmony" said Princess Celestia.

"Amazing" he said. They now enter into the throne room. He can see two thrones. One for each Princess to sit in.

"Now if you girls will wait here, Shenran come with us" said Celestia. As Shenran was walking away he could hear crying. He looked back a saw Fluttershy crying.

"Just a minute Princess" he said. He walked back to Fluttershy. "I told you it will be fine" he said as he kissed her cheek then wiped her tears. Then he went back to where the Princesses are.

They went to a door that was next to the thrones. "Through this door you will find a beastly creature that you must defeat in order to pass this test" said Luna. He stepped up to the door and turned to take one last look at his friends. Fluttershy was still crying. He took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped through it. The door shuts behind him and then disappeared.

"Well I guess there's no turning back now" he said. As he's walking in a dimly light place he can hear something in the distance.

As he's walking onward, he comes to a T junction in the road, "Which way now?" he asked himself aloud. All of the sudden he hears a loud roar coming from the right path. He unsheathed his swords and headed in that direction. He entered a large room and he could see some cages hanging from the ceiling and something is in them moving. As he looked at them again he could make out colors of something. Just as he was about to say something he saw a shadowy figure moving in front of him in a dark area of the room. He readies his swords when it came into view. It was a dragon. But not just any dragon, the dragon from his dream.

"Who...are you?" it said snarling breathing smoke out it's nose.

"I'm Shenran, a dragon slayer from a distant planet called Kuribon. I'm here as part of a test" he said.

"Well bring it little man" said the dragon breathing more smoke. With that Shenran gripped his swords tighter and charged the dragon.

As the fight rages on both have scars from each others attacks. Shenran has already lost one sword due to it being destroyed, and has a badly hurt left arm.

"I grow weary of this fight. Do you surrender?" it asked breathing more smoke.

"Never! I'm here to defeat you" said Shenran with anger.

"Well then how bout now!" said the dragon as he grabbed something out of a cage. Shenran could see something pink and yellow in its clutches.

"Flu..Flu...FLUTTERSHY!" Shenran yelled.

"So you know this creature" it said licking its lips, "If you don't surrender to me now, I'll eat her and then your other friends after". Just then lights shined on the cages with all his friends in them and all looking sad.

"RELEASE THEM!" Shenran yelled.

"Then you have just one last chance to defeat me" said the dragon. With all his anger he charged the dragon heading for it's heart. But the dragon just smashed him to the ground breaking both legs and shattering his last sword. As he screams in agony the dragon says "to bad you lose". Then the dragon just laughs at Shenran in pain.

The dragon is just about to eat Fluttershy when Shenran yells, "STOP!, take...me...instead and let them go" he continued in pain and coughs up blood.

"You are willing sacrifice yourself to save these...creatures?" the dragon asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Why? Especially this pony?" it asked holding Fluttershy closer to him.

"Because...they...are...my...friends" Shenran was saying, "And...I...I...love her". He coughs up blood again.

After that the dragon was about to eat him when Shenran blacks out from the pain. Shenran then was woken up by a soft voice saying, "Shenran". He slowly opened his eyes and sits up slowly. He was looking at his arms, legs and body seeing not a scratch or blood on him. He looked to his left and saw Fluttershy sitting there next to him.

He hugged her tight saying while starting to cry, "Fluttershy you're ok!".

He could also see the others standing there looking at him snickering. He then saw the Princesses standing behind him. He stands up and bows while saying, "I'm sorry but I failed to defeat it". Then he fell to the ground and started to cry for he will never see his friends or Fluttershy again.

"Why are you crying Shenran?" asked Celestia.

"Because you're going to banish me now" he said.

"You did not fail Shenran" said Luna as she put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Wh..wh..what?" he asked.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself in the end to save your friends" said Celestia as she put her hoof on his other shoulder, "That is a true hero showing his worth for others". All the sudden there was a bright light surrounding Shenran.

When the light was gone, he asked, "What just happened?". Fluttershy was just looking at him with a tilted head. "What is it Fluttershy?" he asked.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to his arm. He screamed as he lifted up his sleeve and saw a mark on his arm.

"That is a mark of the ancient royal guards ponies!" said Luna shocked.

"It means that you can be a royal guard here at the castle" said Luna.

"You mean I'd be here all the time and away from my friends?" he asked in a sad tone. The Princesses both nodded. "Then I decline your highnesses. I don't want to be away from my friends and the one I love" he said as he was looking at Fluttershy making her blush.

"Then how bout we give you a position in Ponyville" said Celestia.

"Now kneel before me" said Celestia. "I hereby knight you a member of the royal guard and intrust you to help keep justice in Ponyville" she continued as she tapped her horn on each of his shoulders. When she was done he walked over to Fluttershy who was still blushing from what he said before.

He knelt down and held her face and said "I love you" he said then kissed her on the mouth.

He took the sheaths off his back and looked sad. "What's wrong Shenran?" as Luna.

"My swords got destroyed by that thing" he said.

"You mean these?" said Celestia as she used her magic to restore his swords back to normal in front of him. He looked at them and they were good as new.

"Thank you Princess Celestia" he said happily as he put the swords back in their sheaths.

"Let's go home girls" he said. They all agreed.

 **End part 7. More editing and adding to this. I know him kissing her on the mouth sound strange, but he does love her after all.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Part 8)

"Why don't you spend the night here?" said Luna, "I'm just about to raise the moon". Shenran looked at Twilight with a curious look. "You see Shenran, Princess Celestia raises the sun, and I raise the moon" said Princess Luna.

"That pretty cool" he said.

"But there was that time the responsibility of both was left to me" said Celestia.

"I don't understand?" he said.

"Long ago Princess Luna got so jealous of Princess Celestia that she changed into the evil Nightmare Moon and after a long battle, Celestia banished her into the moon for a 1,000 yrs" said Twilight.

"1,000 yrs!" he said shocked. "How old are you two?" he asked.

"I'm 4,000 and Luna is 2,500" said Celestia. He was shocked to hear that. [Ages are unknown for all of them, except Shenran so I just made them up]

"What bout you girls?" he asked.

"We're all 18" said Twilight.

"What bout you darling?" Rarity asked.

"I'm actually 22" he said.

While he was talking with the girls Princess Celestia had already lowered the sun. "I'll show you to your room now" said Celestia as Luna went outside to raise the moon. Princess Celestia took them to a large room that had beds for each pony but not Shenran. "I'm sorry there's not enough beds for all of you." she said.

"That's ok. I'll be fine sleeping on the floor" he said. As each pony took a bed, Shenran sat cross legged on the floor at the foot of Fluttershy's bed with his swords in his lap. "Goodnight girls" he said.

"Goodnight Shenran" they all replied back at same time then giggled.

As they were sleeping, Shenran heard some rustling noise behind him when Fluttershy came and laid down beside him resting her head on his lap and went back to sleep. Shenran rubbed her head then went back to sleep.

When morning came he saw Fluttershy still sleeping on his leg. He gently woke her up. She woke up and yawned then said softly, "Good morning Shenran".

"Good morning Fluttershy. Did you sleep ok here?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He just rubbed her cheek. He then stretched his arms out to stretch his arm and back muscles. As he tries to stand up he fell right back down with a "THUD" doing a faceplant on the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yea, it's just a leg cramp" he said. He sat up and rubbed his legs to relax them. When they felt better he tried one more time to stand. This time Fluttershy helped by being a support for him. "Good morning girls" he said waking them all up.

Just as they got out of bed there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Shenran.

"I'm a royal guard sent by the Princesses to inform you breakfast is being served in the dining hall" the guard said.

"Ok, thank you. We'll be there soon" said Shenran.

As each of them finished stretching their legs, they then headed to the dining hall. When they got there, two unicorn guards ponies opened the doors. Inside was a long enough table for all seven of them to sit at with two more chairs for the Princesses. They stood behind their chairs that had their names on them to wait for the Princesses to sit first. The Princesses were at the head of the table next to each other. Next to Celestia was Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy. Next to Luna was Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack. Shenran sat at the other end as to be directly in front of the Princesses.

Princess Celestia rang a little bell and nine unicorn cooks came out of the kitchen with food trays. They sat the trays in front of them then removed the serving bells on them. On the plate was some scrambled eggs, hash browns and two pieces of toast. "This looks good" said Shenran. They began eating enjoying the delicious breakfast the Princesses had prepared for them.

When they all finished Shenran stood up then bowed saying, "Thanks Princesses". The others also said thanks too. They headed back to the room so Shenran could grab his swords.

"If you're all ready let's head home. I'm sure they're all worried bout us and me" he said.

After he said that, they gave him a group hug with Twilight saying, "We're glad you passed".

Princess Celestia escorted them to the train. She said to Shenran, "I'll always have a position here as a guard if you change your mind". He just nodded.

When they got on the train Fluttershy sat next to Shenran this time. He noticed that her mane was a little messed up, so he asked if she had a brush. She pulled one out of nowhere and gave it to him. He began to brush her mane getting it back to its prettiness.

When they finally arrived back in Ponyville they saw Spike there waiting. When Spike saw him he asked "So I guess you passed right?". Shenran nodded. Shenran then asked where's the girls were. "They're at their clubhouse" Spike said.

"Ok I'll head over there now" Shenran said. So he left the train station alone and headed to the clubhouse. When he arrived he saw the girls laying down on the grass talking. He crept closer slowly. When Applebloom saw him he put his finger to his lips as saying "shhh". He got behind Sweetie Belle and said "BOO!". She screamed and jumped up high. Shenran caught her in his arms so she was on her back. He said "Hello Sweetie Belle".

With a happy look and tears in her eyes she hugged him saying "Big brother your back". The other two came over and nuzzled his legs.

"So you passed the test?" Sweetie Belle asked. He nodded.

"Is that...a…Cutie Mark?" Applebloom asked wide eyed.

He sat Sweetie Belle down and said "Yes" as he lifted up his sleeve.

"I'm a member of the royal guard now, but here in Ponyville" he said to them.

"Aww, I'm so jealous that you got a Cutie Mark and we don't have them yet" said Scootaloo pouting.

"You all will get yours in due time" Shenran said rubbing her head.

"Well I need to get going" he said, "I have to go change outta these clothes". With that he hugged them goodbye. As he was heading home he was waving hello to the many ponies of Ponyville. Once again he saw Durpy crash into a tree. He just chuckled to himself a bit shaking his head. He then heard "I'm ok".

"It's good to be home" he said. He went to his bedroom and changed out of his dirty clothes and went to take a nice warm bath.

 **End part 8. Editing done in this too. Added a bit here and there**.


	9. Chapter 9

(Part 9)

After he took his bath he decided to head down stairs and do some training to get stronger. He decided to try adding some martial arts into the training so he can protect his friends.

He knelt down kneeling in a martial arts sitting position with his swords on the floor in front of him. He stayed in that position a few minutes, softly and slowly breathing. He then breathed out and said softly "OK!". He unsheathed his swords and then softly tossed the sheaths to the side of the room. He hopped to his feet in crouching position, then stood up. With his eyes shut, he held his swords in an X shape on his chest before swinging them down to his sides. He then opened his eyes quickly. He lunged forward with the sword in his left hand and his right hand held the sword above his head yelling "KIAI!". He then swung around to the right, swinging his right hand forward and left hand behind him saying "KIAI!" again. He continued doing sword shadow fighting and adding in flips, spin kicks and ground stabs. He was at this for a good three hours and had to stop to get a drink of water.

He headed upstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink tap. He drank two cups of water, then there was a knock at the door. He sat the glass down and went and answered the door. It was Spike. "Hey, what's up little dude?" he asked.

"Not much, I'm just lonely right now. The girls locked me out of the library for some reason" said Spike, "So I was hoping I could hang out with you".

"I guess that's fine" Shenran said, "I'm just doing some sword training downstairs".

"Is it ok if I watch?" Spike asked.

"If ya wanna" Shenran said shrugging his shoulders. As they head downstairs, Spike is surprised at how big the room is. "Now just stay over there so you don't get hurt" Shenran said pointing near the corner. Spike just nodded and made a salute to say ok.

Shenran pick up his swords from where he left them on the floor. He went to the center of the room and got down in the proposal position, holding the swords pointed downward to the ground, he also held his head down, closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He opened his eyes with a look of pure determination. He stands up and flips the swords around in his hands and continued with his shadow sword fight training. Adding in the flips he did earlier, he did a double ground slice with a load "KIAI!", then closed his eyes again. After he did that he heard a voice that sounded like it came from behind him, "I'm going to eat your friends if you don't surrender" then a sinister laugh. It's the same voice as that monster from the test. He quickly opened his eyes, but with much anger this time yelling, "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!". He let go of the swords. He stands up and turns around quickly and throws a powerful punch in the direction of where the voice was coming from which just so happens to be where Spike is standing. But when he did, an energy blast shot from his fist and went flying towards Spike. Shenran was looking at his hand trying to figure what just happened and didn't notice where the blast was heading. Spike quickly ducked down just in time as it flew over him and hit the wall with a loud explosion. Sheran looked up and saw the smoke and yelled "SPIKE!".

Shenran ran over to him asking "Are you alr...". Before he could finish, Spike looked at him then ran upstairs and out of the house with a scared look on his face. He reached out yelling "Spike come back". But it was too late, he was gone.

Shenran just sat there crying and trying to figure out what just happened, almost hurting Spike. He did some punches but nothing happened. He could not figure out why it's not working again.

After an hour, he heard knocking at the front door but he didn't go answer it. After a minute there was a knock again but louder. He still didn't go answer. Then he heard the door open and a voice saying "Shenran are you here?". He said nothing as he still was crying. The voice continued calling his name. As the voice got closer, he heard something coming down the stairs. Again no response was given.

"There you are Shenran. We need to talk" said the voice with anger. He slowly turned his head to see who it was. It was Twilight and she was very angry. He didn't acknowledge her and just turned back around.

"Spike told me what you did to him, and I'm here to find out why you did that" she said.

(inaudible mumbling)

"What did you say?" asked Twilight.

"I said, I don't know what happened" he said, "All I did was punch and then that happened". Pointing to the burn mark on the wall.

"Can you remember exactly what was going on at the time?" she asked.

"Well, Spike was standing there" he said and Twilight stood in that spot. "I was over here like this" he said back in the same position as before.

"Then what happened?" she asked as she was writing it all down, "Spike said you yelled something".

"Let's see" he said thinking. After a moment he said, "I thought I heard a voice behind me that said, "I'm going to eat your friends if you don't surrender" then it laughed" he said, "It got me so mad that I turned and punched like this". He punched and again he shot another blast. Twilight screamed and ducked down. This time he ran and stood in front of Twilight and the blast, arms stretched out taking a direct hit to his back. He let out a loud "AAAAAHHHH!"

"Are...you...alright?" he said hurting a bit.

Twilight just nodded then asked "How'd you get here so quick?".

"I'm not sure. I saw you in danger then just ran. Next thing I knew, I was standing here, then got hit by the blast" he said.

"Lets try something ok?" she asked. "I want you to run to the other side of the room and we'll see if that speed was real" she said. He nodded and got ready to run. Twilight gave the ok to run. Sure enough he was faster.

"Now turn around and face me for the next test" she said. He turned and faced her like she wanted. "Next I want you to remember how you felt when you heard the voice" she said. As he was remembering his fist started to glow. Twilight noticed that and then asked him to forget the voice and how he felt. As he did the glow vanished.

"That's enough for today's study session on what happened here" she said, "Now let's have you apologize to Spike?".

"Sounds good" he said, "Is he at the library?" Twilight nodded.

Shenran headed to the library to apologize to Spike. Shenran arrived at the library a short time later. He knocked on the door and Spike answered the door. "What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I came to say sorry bout what happened earlier Spike" he said. "I don't know for sure what happened, but I'm going to figure it out. Friends still?" he continued. He held out his hand.

"Well ok" said Spike shaking Shenran's hand.

"I'm heading back home to work on what happened today. Tell the girls I said hi" he said as he left the library.

 **End part 9. Please let me know what you all think of my story so far. Thanks for reading. Done some editing to this. Added a few lines, made changes. Shenrans powers/speed is kind of a Dragonball reference.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Part 10)

When Shenran got back home, he puts up a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the front door. He then locks the door and puts blackout curtains on all the windows in the house. He then heads down stairs lights four candles, then turns off main lights and sits in the middle of the room cross legged, his hands are palm face up on his knees and starts to meditate. He runs through his head how he felt when his hand started to glow. When he felt the power in the palms of his hands he concentrates on that feeling and eliminating the fear. Then he stops thinking of how he felt and the power in his palms vanished. Next he just tried concentrating on just the power and nothing else.

(5 long hard weeks later)

Shenran emerges from his house lightly screaming as he tries to block out the sun from his eyes till they can adjust to the light. His eyes were still squinting when he heard a soft quiet voice. "Shenran is that you?" the voice asked. As he rubbed his eyes more he could make out a pink and yellow blurred figure.

"Fl-fluttershy?" he asked moaning.

"Shenran you look awful. What happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, your uh..covered in bruises, your clothes are in tatters and your hair is really long" she said.

With his eyes now back to normal, he looks at his arms and saw all the bruises. He then looks at his clothes and saw many holes in them. He then felt his hair. It was definitely longer than before and he had a beard. "I see what ya mean. I've been so caught up in my training, I guess I never noticed" he said.

"Anyways, what can I do for you Fluttershy?" he asked.

"I've..." she was saying before stopping and looking away while blushing.

"You've what Fluttershy?" he asked.

"I've been so worried bout you" she said starting to cry.

Shenran knelt down and wiped tears away saying "I'm sorry to make you worry. I just needed to get something under control first before I really hurt somepony" he said while holding a hand on her cheek. She just leaned into his hand smiling.

"Did you get it under control then?" she asked. He just nodded.

"Go tell the others to meet me outside ponyville where we first met. I got something to show you all" he said.

A short time later the mane six, Spike and the CMC were all where Shenran crashed. "What are we doing here?" Applebloom asked Applejack.

"Not sure" Applejack said.

"Thank you all for coming out her" Shenran said. "5 weeks ago I almost hurt Spike and Twilight with unknown powers. So I locked myself up in my house for all that time. Trying to figure out what was going on. Then I realized it all started after I got this mark" he said pointing to his Cutie Mark. "I did a lot of meditation on it and finally got it under control" he continued. He held up his hands and they started to glow. Spike then ducked behind Twilight. "Don't worry Spike, I'm not gonna hit you" he said.

"Now everypony stay behind me so you don't get hurt" he said as he turns around. He fires a double fist blast. He then ran fast in the same direction and got in front of the blasts and took them head on by having his arms in an X in front of his face.

"SHENRAN!" Fluttershy screams.

As the smoke clears they can see him walking back towards them. After he gets back to them, Twilight says in an angry tone poking him "Are...You…Crazy? You could've hurt yourself badly".

"That is exactly how I got all these bruises Twilight" he said to her. She then saw all the bruises on his arms. "I've also learned to use my power in another way" he said as he pulled out both swords. Again he turns around holding the swords, then they start to glow just like his hands did. He took two swings (a horizontal and a vertical) and shoot two blast waves out of them. He then swung the swords up and the blasts moved up. He continued showing he could control them before making them hit the ground in a big explosion. He twirled the swords in his hands before putting the swords away.

Just then Fluttershy walks up to him slowly with a sad face. "What's wrong?" he asked. She said nothing, but nuzzled up to his leg. He knelt down and gave her a hug. His long hair started to tickle her nose. She gave a cute little sneeze. They all just started laughing.

"Well I guess it's time for another visit to the spa ponies" he said. "Wanna come with me Fluttershy?" he asked.

"Mmhm" she said nodding. The two make their way to the spa ponies.

They soon arrive at the spa and were greeted by the spa ponies. "Welcome back Shenran it has been far to long, and welcome Fluttershy" said aloe.

"What can we do for you?" asked Lotus Blossom.

"I need you to work your magic on me like last time please" he said.

"And for you dear?" Lotus Blossom asked Fluttershy.

"I'll have my usual" Fluttershy said.

(2 hrs later)

With both feeling refreshed they leave the spa ponies. Just as they walked out Spike comes running up to them. "I've been looking all over for you" Spike said.

"What's up lil' dude?" Shenran asked.

"The Princesses need to see you Shenran right away" Spike said.

"What for?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm not really sure. They didn't say in the letter" Spike said.

"Well I better go see what they want" Shenran said.

"The others are waiting at the station for us now" said Spike.

The three arrived at the train station and see the others there waiting too. Even the CMC was there too. "Hi big brother!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Hello girls" he said. "You're all coming too?" he asked.

They all said "Yeah!". They all board the train and head for Canterlot Castle.

 **End part 10. Did some editing. Made his training 1 week longer (again) for certain reasons.**


	11. Chapter 11

(Part 11)

As they are riding the train to see the Princesses about what they needed Shenran for, both Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle were napping on his lap. He didn't mind that at all. "I wonder what the emergency is that they need you for Shenran" Twilight said.

"I have no idea, but it must be really important" he said as he rubbed their heads gently.

As they arrived at the castle's station they noticed more guard ponies then the last time, all standing at attention from the station to the castle doors. When they reached the doors they saw both Princesses there to greet them all. "What is the emergency, Princess Celestia?" he asked while bowing.

"We found something the other day that we can't identify as something from Equestria, and are hoping you might know something about it" said Celestia.

"Well I'll try" he said.

They all followed the Princesses to a room that just had a table in the middle and a cloth covering something. "This is way you were called here" Princess Luna said while removing the cloth. On the table was a round yellow ball that had two blueish stars in it.

Shenran walks slowly up to it. Looking at it he says, "It can't be!".

"Do you know what that is?" asked Twilight.

"It's a Promethium Orb! I thought this was only an item of legend!" he said. As he picked it up for a closer inspection something strange happened. He got a vision of something big coming towards the planet. He dropped the orb on the floor as he himself falls to the floor scared and sweating badly.

"What's wrong darling?" asked Rarity.

"He...he...he's coming" was all he could say.

"Who's coming?" asked Celestia.

"The King of Planet Kuribon. He's not a very nice guy" he said as he was still down on the ground still shaking in fear.

"Why is he coming here?" asked Fluttershy as she sat down by him laying her head on his shoulder. He just pointed to the orb.

"Then let's just smash it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The legend says it's indestructible" he said.

"Why does he want it anyways? Also what is it doing here?" asked Luna.

"I have no idea Princess" he said, "But let me handle him when he gets here". Princess Celestia just nodded in agreement.

It was a few hours later when the King's ship arrived just outside the castle, landing right on the hedge maze destroying much of it. As Shenran and the others run outside to see, the ponies noticed the ship was not like what Shenran arrived in. Shenran told them to stay back as he walked closer. Just as a door was opening, they noticed Shenran was in a crouched bowing position. Then the door fully opened and a gangplank was dropped down, ten troops dressed like Shenran was the day he arrived rushed out and lined up on both sides of it. Then out walked this big muscular person standing 9'5", much taller than Shenran who is 5'8".

"Hello FATHER" Shenran said with a bitter tone.

The other ponies all said "FATHER!".

"That guy is Shenran's father!?" said Twilight shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the King said in an angry tone, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE".

"What are you talking bout?" Shenran asked.

"I didn't send you to come here" the King said, "I sent you to conquer the Planet Kul Elna".

"I was in an asteroid field then landed here" Shenran said.

"Then why have you not conquered this place?" the King asked angrily.

"This place is my home now. I'm not your subordinate anymore" said Shenran.

"Then I'll just have to eliminate you and then destroy this wretched planet and everything on it after I take what I came for" said the King.

"You mean the Promethium Orb?" Shenran asked, "What is it exactly?".

"Yes, the orb. I've already collected the other six. When I take the one here I will rule the entire galaxy with just one wish" said the King.

Shenran unsheathed his swords ready to fight. "I'm not letting you destroy anything or anypony here" Shenran said with anger.

"You think you can defeat me with your swords?" asked the King, "You're just a weak child".

"I've changed in more ways than you know" said Shenran.

"Be careful Big Brother" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"Big Brother" said the King laughing,"How touching". He motioned for the soldiers to the girls to capture them. The soldiers held their guns to them.

"Don't try anything" said one soldier.

"Let them go" said Shenran angrily.

"Don't worry bout us Shenran" said Fluttershy.

"Shut up you dumb pony" said a soldier as he hit her with the butt of his gun hard knocking her down.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Shenran yelled. With his swords still in hand he ran over to the girls and defeated all the soldiers quickly. He looked at Fluttershy and noticed her not breathing. "AAAAHH!" he screamed out loud. He then looked at his father with pure anger and said pointing a sword at him "You're next".

"Please, let us help you Shenran?" asked Twilight.

"Ok. But Spike stay here with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Fluttershy" said Shenran.

"You can count on me" said Spike with a salute. The others including the Princesses followed behind Shenran back to where the King was standing.

"So you all want to die together?" asked the King again laughing.

"You hurt someone I care deeply for, and now, you are going to pay, with your life" said Shenran angrily.

Twilight could see the fire in Shenran's eyes and asked "Are you ok Shenran?".

"My father has tormented my home planet for many years. All he cares about is power. Not caring who he hurts in the process of getting that power. I've put up with that my whole life," said Shenran "And now he's hurt Fluttershy".

"Wait here for just a moment" said Shenran. Shenran readies his swords to fight. The King brings out his own sword.

"Bring it you maggot" said the King. Shernan charges towards the King, but gets knocked down by just one swing from the king's sword. This went on for over an hour. Shenran was not landing a single hit on the King. Shenran has cuts and bruises all over his body, arms and legs. "I told you, you couldn't defeat me" said the King laughing.

"ARGH!" Shenran screams out in anger and pain. "Twilight I want you, Rarity, Celestia and Luna to use your magic to hold him still for as long as you can" he said.

"What about us?" asked Rainbow Dash. Shenran turns to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"Your backup if I need it" he said.

"If that's what you want sugarcube then ok. We'll head back to the others" said Applejack.

"Ok are you four ready to put an end to this?" he asked.

"We'll do our best" said Celestia. They surrounded the King and used their magic to immobilize him the best they can. With his swords in hand and eyes closed, while standing like a T, he put more power into them then he ever has before. They were glowing much more brighter than ever before. He moved his hands up over his head (like an I). The power combined into a much bigger blade. (Note: Shenran is standing bout 10' away from the King).

He opened his eyes. "This ends now father" Shenran said. As he swung his hands down, the blade grew long enough to slice through his father. His father then fell to the ground.

With his father's last breath he said, "I hate you son". With that the

King was gone.

Shenran ran over to where Fluttershy was still laying on the ground. "I'm sorry Fluttershy. I wish you were still here with me" he said crying while holding her in his arms.

All of the sudden all the Promethium Orbs came together circling over them and a voice said "I can grant your wish, but at a cost".

"What cost?" he asked.

"You must be willing to give something up in exchange" the voice said.

"So like Equivalent Exchanges?" He asked.

"Yes" said the voice.

"What will you do darling?" asked Rarity.

He started thinking and looked at his hands. After a minute, he asked "Is giving up my powers enough to bring Fluttershy back?".

"Yes. That will be ok" said the voice.

"Then that is what I will give up" he said looking at Fluttershy. There was a glowing light that enveloped both Fluttershy and Shenran. Shenran lost his powers to give life back to Fluttershy. Shenran then blacked out.

Afterwards the orbs vanished. Shenran was just laying on the ground now not moving. Fluttershy who was laying next to him was starting to wake up. She sees him just laying there and sees the others standing around them. She asks "What just happened?". Celestia explains everything to her. She starts to cry while nudging his cheek to wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes and moans holding his head. He noticed Fluttershy sitting next to him.

"FLUTTERSHY!" he said excitedly sitting up, "You're ok!"

He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, then said "I thought I'd lost you forever". She just blushes.

Still sitting he turns to the two princesses and says "I'm sorry for everything that's happened here".

"No need for apologizing Shenran" said Celestia.

"If it weren't for you we'd all be goners" said Luna.

As he stands up with the help from Fluttershy and starts to walk, he hears a snap and falls to the ground screaming in pain holding his left leg.

"SHENRAN!" Fluttershy screams.

"Let's get him inside quickly" said Celestia. Fluttershy helps him up and helped support him to get inside.

Once inside they got him to the hospital wing of the castle. The doctor x-rays his leg. "Your leg is broken in many places" said the doctor, "You're going to need emergency surgery to fix it".

"Ok" said Shenran. While Shenran was talking with the doctor about the surgery, a nurse was putting bandages on Fluttershy's head where she was hit. As they started to take him to the operating room Fluttershy started to cry. "Don't worry Fluttershy it will ok" Shenran said to her then kissed her cheek.

6 hours later he was starting to wake up in a big room in another part of the castle. He was laying in a queen sized bed with his leg now in a cast. "How do you feel?" said a soft voice. Still a bit groggy, he looked over and saw Fluttershy lying next to him on the bed.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy" he said as he reached his right hand out to her face. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm ok now" she said.

"They told me what happened. Why did you give up your powers to save me?" she asked.

"Because I love you" he said, "I had two choices, 1.) Give up my own life for yours and then have you sad forever, or 2.) Give up my powers so we can stay together. So I gave up my powers". "I want us to be together for as long as we live" he continued.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm saying that I want us to be together forever" he said. "Will you marry me?" he asked. She just looked away from him which made him sad.

She turned back to him with her mane now covering half of her blushing face and said while nodding "Mmm-hmm".

"I love you" he said softly before falling back to sleep. Then she laid down next to him and went to sleep.

 **End part 11. If you found my reference to Megaman NT Warrior then congrats. There is also a dragon ball evolution reference in this too. There is a Yu-Gi-Oh! and Fullmetal Alchemist reference too.**


	12. Chapter 12

(part 12)

After a few hours of sleeping, Shenran awoke to somepony entering his room. He saw Princess Celestia enter. "Hello Shenran" she said.

Shenran put a finger to his mouth and said "Shhh" and pointed to Fluttershy who was still sleeping.

"Oh! Sorry" she said in a quiet voice, "I'm just stopping by to see what you'd like for your dinner".

"Hmm" he thought a moment then said, "How about some mashed potatoes with butter, side of corn off the cob with butter and a little salt and a roll with butter and grape jam" he said.

The Princess wrote that down. "And what about Fluttershy?" she asked.

"I don't really know. Oats I guess" he said. With that, she leaves and quietly shuts the door.

Shenran sits up in bed and rubbed his legs. Fluttershy started to wake up from her rumbling tummy. She gets up, stretches and yawns cutely. "Sleep well?" Shenran asked. She just nodded. Shenran grabbed a brush that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Fluttershy turned around so she was facing the foot of the bed, then he started to brush her mane. "Your mane is very beautiful Fluttershy" he said.

"Thank you" she said in her quiet shy voice and blushing. After he finished her mane there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Shenran.

"Please excuse the intrusion" said a castle cook, "I bring you your dinners".

"Thank you" said Shenran. The cook sat the bed trays in front of them.

"Is there anything else you require sir?" asked the cook.

"Can we get some water to drink?" Shenran asked.

"Of course sir" the cook said. He left and a few minutes later he returned with the water.

When they finished eating their dinner, Princess Luna and the doctor came in to check on how they were doing. The doctor checked Fluttershy's head wound and said "We can remove the bandages tomorrow". He then went to check on Shenran's leg that was in a cast so it could heal. "We should be able to remove this in two days" he said.

The doctor then left and Luna said "Thanks for saving everypony". She then bowed and left.

The cook came in just as she was leaving to take the trays away and asked "How was everything?".

"It was delicious" Shenran said then Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

Shenran picked up the brush again so he could now brush her tail. As he grabbed the base of her tail and lifted it up, she giggled and flicked her tail in his face. "Hey! what was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry, but that tickles" she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" he said, "I'll be more gentle". He lightly grabbed her tail again and held it with one hand and brushed with the other hand. After he finished he sat the brush down then said "you look very beautiful". She just blushed and turned away and giggled. She then yawned in her cute way, then turned back around facing the head of the bed and laid down and fell asleep. Shenran laid on his side, pulling the blanket over them both and rubbed her back for a bit. "Goodnight" he said. He then turned to lay on his back and turned off the lights then fell asleep himself.

The next morning he awoke to see Fluttershy with her head now laying his chest sleeping. He gently rubbed her head to wake her up. She slowly woke up and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Morning beautiful" he said.

"Morning" she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm" she said. He kissed her cheek, then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said. Princess Celestia walks in carrying two plates of pancakes for their breakfast. "Thank you Princess" he said.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"Well would it be ok if I look around the castle later, if possible" he asked.

"Of course" she said, "Anything else?".

"Nope that's it" he said. She then left so they could eat. After they finished eating, the doctor came in and removed Fluttershy's bandages from her head.

"You're now free to head back home Miss Fluttershy" said the doctor. He then asked how Shenran's leg was feeling.

"It feels better" he said.

"We'll keep the cast on just one more day" the doctor said. Then he left the room. Shenran was now leaning back against the headboard of the bed and Fluttershy was now laying across his upper legs as he rubbed her back.

He asked her "Are you gonna head back home to the others?".

"I think I should. So I can check on the animals back home" she said.

"You know you can go, I'll be fine. I'll be back home in a few more days. Just don't tell anypony I asked you to marry me. I'll tell everypony when I get back" he said. Fluttershy just nodded in agreement.

A few hour later Shenran was sitting in a wheelchair as they headed to the station so he could see Fluttershy off. He gave her a hug, kissed her cheek and wiped some tears away. "I love you" he said, "I'll be home in a few days remember". She was still crying when she got on the train. As she took her seat she saw he was crying too. They waved good-bye to each other as the train departed.

When he got back in the castle, he started looking around. The first room he looked in was the library. "Wow!" he though, "There are a lot of books here". As he is looking at the shelves he sees a book titled 'THE HISTORY OF EQUESTRIA'. As he starts to read the book and he's learning lots of stuff, like how the pegasus ponies, unicorn ponies and earth ponies fought for the land giving the Windigos power to create blizzards and freezing weather. It wasn't till after they started working together that the Windigos vanished.

It was 3 hrs later when he finished reading, he put the book back on the shelf. He left the library and continued down the hall. He was passing the stained glass windows that he passed by the first time he arrived at the castle for his "TEST".

He stopped in front of the same window he stopped by that first time and just smiled. As he continues down the hall, he came to the throne room. When he entered he was greeted by Princess Celestia.

"Oh! Hello Shenran. Did you need something?" asked Celestia as she finished writing a letter and putting it in a package and gave it to a delivery pony.

"Oh, Hi Princess Celestia. No I was just looking around and ended up here" he said. He wheeled himself to the window and looked out. He could see the ship his father came in still out there.

Princess Celestia could see a bit of sadness in his eyes so she asked, "Is everything ok Shenran?".

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just..." he was saying before stopping.

"Just what?" she asked.

"I almost lost someone I care deeply for that day, and then I did something yesterday that I'm not sure if it was right thing to do" he said.

"What was it you did?" she asked.

"I asked Fluttershy to..." he said and paused a moment before saying, "Marry me".

Celestia gasped in surprise. "What did she say?" she asked.

"She said yes" he said.

"Was that a good thing I did Princess Celestia?" he asked.

"I've seen how much you both care for each other and what you did back there was an honorable thing to do" she said, "You have my blessing to move forward with it when you both are ready".

"Thank you your Highness" said Shenran.

The rest of the day he spent exercising with nothing else to do.

(That evening back in Ponyville)

Twilight gets a package delivered to her from the same delivery pony sent by the Princess. Twilight opens the package and inside was a book with the letter. She starts to read the letter, "Dear Twilight Sparkle, the spell contained on the last page of the book is Star Swirl The Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece". (Gasp) "Ooh!" she said looking at the book before she finished reading the letter, "He was never able to get it right and thus abandoning it. I believe you are the only pony that can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia".

Twilight flips through the book pages to the last page and reads what is written, "From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone fulfilled". "I don't get it? It doesn't even rhyme" she said closing the book. After she read that, little did she know, her Element of Harmony crown shot magic out to the other Elements of Harmony behind her, and they started changing colors.

The next morning Twilight came out of her house singing. A bit later water gets dumped on her. "Rainbow Dash, that is not funny" she yells. Then she saw Rarity moving the clouds but she has Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and not her own three diamond mark.

"Terrible sorry darling, I'm afraid I'm not good with the thundery ones" said Rarity.

After that she went to see her other friends, each one had the wrong mark too.

After she spent the whole day getting the marks back to where they belong, she then figured out how to fix the spell.

They all ran back to the library and Twilight started writing the spell fix in the book. Right after she put the . at the end of the spell the other five Elements of Harmony shot magic out at Twilight making her vanish leaving a burnt smoky spot on the floor.

All the girls were shocked and scared at the same time.

Twilight awoke in a strange place. Then Princess Celestia showed up too and said that she did something remarkable that even a great wizard could never accomplish because he never understood friendship. After that, white light enveloped Twilight.

Back in Ponyville just as night fell, the five girls were outside when a ball of white light came down and revealed Twilight. Just then wings sprung up on Twilight, shocking everypony. Rainbow Dash is excited to have a new flying buddy.

Fluttershy says "You look just like a Princess".

"That's because she is a Princess" said Celestia as she came flying down.

(Back at the castle while all this was going on.)

The evening of Fluttershy's departure, Shenran just sat looking out the window in his room just thinking.

He was getting into bed when all the sudden he fell to the ground. There was nothing physically wrong, but mentally he knew something was not right with Fluttershy right now. He knew he couldn't do anything bout it right now. But he knew he'd find out soon. He got into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning (while Twilight had the spell to fix) Shenran woke up and had breakfast. After that he went to his father's ship and looked around in it. He came to his father's room. On the nightstand next to the bed was a picture. The picture was of...

HIS MOTHER.

This was the first time in his life he saw what she looked like. "She's very pretty" he said. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a cream colored dress. She was holding a crying baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. He realized that the baby was him.

As he continues to look at the picture he starts to cry. "M-m-mommy" he said.

He takes the picture with him as he continues looking around. He comes to the bridge of the ship. There are blinking lights all over the control pads. He goes up to one and pushes a button. "Voice key verification please" said the computer.

"Deta Kur Gra Zuk" he said.

"Voice key accepted" said the computer as it loaded up and let Shenran use it.

"Computer, what happened to my mother?" he asked.

"Your mother was killed by invaders from Planet Negaverse" said the computer.

"Did my father defeat them?" he asked.

"Affirmative" said the computer, "He then destroyed their planet".

He puts the computer back into standby mode. He made his way to the ships galley and found lots of food still there. By now it was getting close to lunchtime. So he made him something to eat.

After he finished eating, he leaves the ship. As he exits the ship he sees Princess Luna standing outside.

"Hello Princess Luna" he said with a bow of the head, "How can I help you?".

"I just came looking for you" she said.

"Me? But why?" he asked.

"The doctor said he'd like to take the cast off now" she said.

"So I'll be able to get out of this wheelchair and be able to walk again?" he said.

She just nodded yes. She then noticed the picture laying on his lap and asked, "What's that?".

"Oh this?" he said holding up the picture, "It's a picture of my mother and me when I was just a baby".

"She looks very beautiful, you look just like her" she said.

"Thanks" he said.

They headed back into the castle to go to the doctor's office to get the cast taken off. They then passed Princess Celestia as she is heading out. "Afternoon Princess Celestia" he said.

"Afternoon Shenran" she said, "Sorry I can't stay to talk, I've got important matters to attend to".

"Understood" he said. Then he and Luna continues on their way too.

They arrived at the doctor's office with the nurse pony there to greet them. "Welcome Princess Luna and Shenran. We got everything ready in the next room" said the nurse pony. She lead the way to the room. In the room was a tablebed for Shenran to lay or sit on so the doctor could cut the cast off. Next to that was a smaller table cart that had the cutting saw on it as well as some towels and a pan of water to wash his leg after the cast is removed.

"Welcome" said the doctor, "If I can get you to climb up here, we can get started".

Shenran wheels himself to the table and lifts himself up onto it. He decides to just sit up on the table. The doctor takes the cutting saw and cuts down one side, then down the other. He carefully removes the cast and then the nurse comes over and washes his leg off.

"That feels much better now" said Shenran. As Shenran get off the table he stumbled a bit but caught himself on the edge of the table.

"Are you ok Shenran?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, just gotta take it easy for now" he said. Just as he said that the doctor brought over a cane for him.

"This should help you" said the doctor.

Princess Luna walked him back to his room so he can rest before dinner. When he gets into his room he puts the picture on the nightstand next to his bed right next to Fluttershy's brush.

He lays down and falls asleep. While he slept he could sense something was still not right in Ponyville. He could tell something was wrong with Fluttershy.

After a few hours of sleeping, Princess Luna came in to wake him for dinner. "Sorry, but I'm not hungry" he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Fluttershy" he said, "I can feel in my heart something is wrong".

"I'm sure everything is alright" she said.

"Well if you get hungry, just let me know" she said as she left the room.

A short time later he saw the sun going down and the moon coming up. As he was looking out his window, he saw a bright white light coming from Ponyville. As he was wondering what it was he saw Princess Celestia flying over to Ponyville. He knew she'd take care of any problem that was there. He returns to his bed and falls asleep once more.

As he slept he could tell that everything he felt in his heart about something wrong with Fluttershy was now gone. Now he slept with a smile on his face.

The next morning Shenran woke up feeling refreshed. The cook brought in the usual breakfast he's had everyday. He sat at a table in his room to eat, but this time there was a letter with his food. He opens the letter and reads it.

"Dear Shenran, You are cordially invited to attend a special coronation ceremony. Please come to the throne room by noon today. Princess Celestia".

"Coronation ceremony?" he said to himself, "I wonder why she's inviting me?".

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He gets up from the table and answers the door. It was a guard pony with a box. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" Shenran asked.

"I was asked to deliver this to you" he said handing over the box. The guard pony left with a bow.

Shenran sat the box on the bed so he could go and finish eating breakfast. After he finished eating, he went over to the bed and opened the box. Inside was a black suit set which includes the jacket, pants, white shirt and a blue tie.

Shenran looks at the clock. It reads 10:15 AM. "I better start getting ready" he said. He locks his room door and heads to the bathroom to shower and shave. When he finished all that it was now 11:25 AM. He puts on his new suit and sees it fits him perfectly. At the bottom of the box under where the suit was some white socks and black shoes in his size too.

At 10 mins to 12 PM, he heads to the throne room. When he arrives, there is a small line of other ponies to get in. When he get in, he sees Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at the front standing next to a pink alicorn pony. They are all dress in pretty dresses.

Princess Celestia is wearing a pink, yellow and purple striped dress and wearing her crown. Princess Luna is wearing a purple and yellow striped dress with light purple clouds with white stars and wearing her crown. The pink alicorn is wearing a light blue dress with dark blue ribbons and wearing her tiara.

He walks up to the two Princesses a bows to them. "Hello Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" he said. They both bow back.

"Thank you for coming Shenran" said Celestia.

"Who is that pink alicorn, Princess Celestia?" he asked whispering to Celestia.

"That is Princess Cadance" she said, "She rules the Crystal Empire".

"Wait! What?" he said, "A third Princess? I thought it was just you two?".

"We'll explain later" said Luna. Shenran just nodded.

As he moves down the line, he greets Princess Cadance.

"Hello Princess. My name is Shenran" he said with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said, "I heard so much about you".

He starts to turn to go take a seat when he saw five of the girls up there too.

Each one is wearing a dress that suits their personality.

Applejack is wearing: a blue and orange dress with a star ribbon and a blue cowboy type hat.

Pinkie Pie is wearing: a light blue dress with pink bows and a hat with candy and ice cream.

Fluttershy is wearing: a light green dress with frills and a flowery hat.

Rarity is wearing: dark purple dress with pink stripes and a floppy hat.

Rainbow Dash is wearing: a dress with dark blue, light blue and yellow and a cavalier type hat.

When he sees them he goes up to them to say hello. "Hello girls" he said. "Hello Fluttershy" he said cheerfully with a wink. She just blushed. The others are looking at them strangely.

He then goes and takes a seat next to two ponies that are crying.

As he takes his seat, Princess Celestia starts the ceremony by giving a speech. Then says, "I'd like to introduce to you all...PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE".

Everypony stands and turns to the back of the room as the doors open and in walks Twilight Sparkle, followed by ponies singing and guard ponies carrying flags.

Spike comes over wearing a little tuxedo carrying a pillow with Twilight's crown on it. Princess Celestia then places the crown on Twilight's head.

As the ceremony continues the now four Princesses, the five girls and Shenran head to the balcony so Twilight can give her speech to the rest of Equestria that is waiting outside.

Later that evening at the dinner banquet, Shenran is sitting with all the girls including Twilight and Spike. He is asking lots of questions about everything that is not making sense to him right now.

"I thought there was only two Princesses and now there are four" he said.

"Well darling" said Rarity, "That's easy to explain".

"Back when you spent that five weeks alone in your house a lot happened" said Twilight.

"We were invited to a wedding here in Canterlot Castle for Twilight's brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, who at the time was being held prisoner by the Changeling Queen" said Rarity, "and Twilight here figured it all out, and got the real Cadance back".

"Then how do you explain Twilight being a Princess?" he asked, "When I last saw you about a week ago or so, she didn't have wings".

Twilight explains what went on the past few days. "So that explains the strange feeling I had yesterday" he said.

"What do you mean Shenran?" asked Fluttershy. He explained what happened yesterday.

When they finished eating, Shenran saw some ponies dancing on the dance floor. He gets up and walks over to Fluttershy and holds out his hand and asks, "May I have this dance".

Fluttershy just blushed and giggled, the said, "Mmhm".

As he leads her to the dance floor he can hear the other girls giggling at them. That made Fluttershy stop in her tracks. Shenran turns around when he noticed her stopping. He kneels down and looks her in the face and says, "Don't listen to them honey. Let's just go have a good time". She just nods.

Just as they get on the dance floor, the song that was playing ended and a new song was just starting. Shenran helps her stand on her hind legs so she can dance with him. He puts his hands on her sides while she has her front hooves resting on his arms for support. The song playing is a slow waltz. Shenran doesn't move fast seeing how she was a bit wobbly standing like this. "I'm not sure about this" she said a bit scared.

"Don't worry sweetie. I've got you" he said. With that she leans her head on his chest.

When the song ends, she gets back on all four's and they head back to the table where the girls are. They are all clapping their hooves together saying "That was beautiful".

"Thanks" said Shenran. He then winks at Fluttershy making her blush. "Tomorrow I will have something to tell the rest of you. Come to my house around 2 PM, and bring the three girls along too" he said.

They all nodded ok. After the party ends, Princess Celestia lets them stay at the castle for the night.

As Shenran heads back to his room, Fluttershy asks in her quiet shy tone "Can I stay with you again?".

"Sure sweetie" he said. As Shenran and Fluttershy head back to his room, the rest of the girls and Spike are taken to the room they all stayed in before for Shenran's test.

When Fluttershy enters the room she saw the picture sitting on the nightstand. She goes over and looks at it and asked "Who's she?".

"That's my mother" he said walking over to her.

"She's very pretty" she said. "Where is she now?" she asked.

"She was killed by invaders to my home planet" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok. I didn't really know her" he said.

"Let's get to bed, it's getting late" he said. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

After Shenran changed into his pjs and got into bed, Fluttershy joined him. He grabbed the brush that he kept next to his bed and gave Fluttershy's mane and tail a good brushing.

When he was done they both went to sleep.

 **End part 12. Did you catch the Sailor Moon reference? Did editing here.**


	13. Chapter 13

(Part 13)

As the sunlight begins to come through the window, Shenran begins to wake up. He starts to look around still a bit sleepy. He notices that the room was not the same room that he fell asleep in. He looks to his right and doesn't see Fluttershy there.

"Fluttershy?" he says. There is no response. He looks around and says "FLUTTERSHY?" louder. Still no response. He gets out of bed to start looking for her when he hears a voice.

"Who's Fluttershy sweetie?" said a voice.

Shenran looks over to the door with a startle and sees a woman standing there a bit shadowed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"How could you not know your own mother?" she said as she walked into the room.

"My...mother?" he said to himself, "But...how?".

He then got a good look at her. It really was his mother. She looked just like woman in the picture.

"Mommy" he said running up to her and hugging her.

"What the matter baby?" she asked.

"I thought you were dead" he said.

"Now where did you hear a silly thing like that" she said.

"From father's ship back where I've been living for the last seven or so months now" he said.

"And where is that?" she asked.

"A place called Equestria" he said, "It's a beautiful place, and then father came to destroy it".

Shenran then asked his mother putting his hands on her shoulders, "Now again. Where's Fluttershy?".

"Again sweetie, Who's this Fluttershy. I don't know anybody by that name here on Kuribon" she said.

"Fluttershy is my fiancé" he said to her, "She is very important to me and I must find her".

"Your fiancé?" she asked, "But what about Anemone. I thought we had you two as to be betrothed?".

"Mom, she is just a friend. Nothing more and besides, she's a little crazy" he said.

With that he left the room in search for Fluttershy. He came to the launch bay where all of the ships are docked. He's looking around and is shocked to see "his" ship just sitting there unscratched, and next to his father's ship ta boot.

"THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE, I DESTROYED MY SHIP AND THIS ONE IS SITTING OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE!" he said.

He then said while trying to put the pieces of this mystery puzzle together by counting on his fingers, "1. Fluttershy is missing. 2. My mother is alive. 3. I'm back on my home planet. 4. The ships are both here".

"Excuse me Prince Shenran, can I be of service to you" said a male voice.

Shenran looks behind and sees a saluting soldier standing there. "Let me ask, what of Planet Negaverse?" Shenran asked.

"I don't understand sir?" the soldier asked curiously.

"Did my father destroy it or not?" he asked.

"No sir, why would he. They are allies to us" said the soldier.

Shenran turns back around and continues to talk and count to himself. "5. Planet Negaverse is NOT destroyed". Then he got a surprised look on his face. He lifted up his left sleeve. His mark is missing. "Huh? Where'd it go?" he said. He then looked at his right shoulder and again no mark. "6. My mark is gone" he said, "What happened to it?".

"Is there something wrong sir?" asked the soldier.

Shenran turns back around. "YES, SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Shenran yells, "MY FIANCÉ IS MISSING! AND NOTHING IS CORRECT HERE" he then punched his father's ship making it wobble a bit.

Shenran then leaves the ship bay in a hurry to continue looking for Fluttershy.

He checks every room he passes looking for her.

He found his way to the throne room, where he saw a big figure sitting in a much bigger throne reviewing some paperwork. "Hello son" he said in a kind tone. "What can I do for you?" he asked sitting the paperwork down.

When Shenran realized it was his father he said angrily, "YOU!, HOW CAN YOU BE HERE AND ALIVE? ALSO WHERE IS MY FLUTTERSHY?".

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"He's been going on about this Fluttershy person ever since he woke up this morning dear" said his mother as she walked into the room and walked up to the king and gave him a kiss on the cheek then sat in her throne.

"7. My father is alive and is being nice" he said to himself.

"Just what is going on here?" Shenran said.

"What do you mean son?" asked his father.

Shenran explains everything. "I see that must have been some dream you had" his father said.

"That was no dream father" Shenran said in an angry tone, "But now I know that this is a dream".

"How so?" his father asked.

"Cause of this" said Shenran. "Princess Luna are you there?" Shenran asked.

"Is there a problem Shenran?" said a voice, before the black pony appeared out of nowhere.

"Who or what is that creature?" asked his father in a angry tone.

"This is Princess Luna, one of the Princesses of Equestria, my home" he said.

"Guards arrest them!" his father yelled.

"Luna I'd like to wake up from this NIGHTMARE that I'm having now!" he said.

"As you wish" she said. Then a bright white light surrounded Shenran and he vanished from view.

He wakes up in the bed he originally went to sleep in and it was still night outside. He sits up holding his head and then looks to his right and sees the beautiful yellow pony with long pink hair next to him still sleeping soundly.

"Thank goodness you're still here" he said crying. He must have said that loudly cause Fluttershy woke up and sat up in bed and asks sleepily while rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong sweetie?".

"I just had a bad dream where I lost you" he said still crying. Then he explains everything to her.

She then started crying a bit and sat her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I LOVE YOU!".

They laid back down and he kept his arm around her and they went back to sleep.

It was five hours later when they woke up. They ate breakfast and got ready to head back to Ponyville. He grabbed his swords that were put in his room after the fight with his father.

"I'm really nervous about telling the others about our...engagement" he said to her as they left their room. That last word he whispered to her.

"They'll be happy for us" she said.

When they got to the station they saw the train and the others there waiting for them, even the three Princesses were there. He walks up to Princess Luna and says, "Thanks for helping me last night". He give her a hug goodbye.

He then says goodbye to Princess Celestia and says, "Thanks for letting us stay here".

"It was no trouble, you're always welcome here" she said.

Then he goes to Princess Cadance. "It was nice meeting you" he said with a bow.

"Same to you Shenran" she said before whispering, "You're welcome to have your wedding at my castle in the Crystal Empire".

"Thanks, but how did you know bout that?" he asked.

"Princess Celestia told me everything. I think it's romantic" she said.

They waved goodbye as they boarded the train to head home.

They had a private car all to themselves on the train. Shenran sat down and Fluttershy sat next to him cuddling him. "Remember everypony, stop by my house later and bring the fillies too" he said putting his arm around her.

"Sure" they all said at once.

"Pinkie would you bring cupcakes for everypony?" he asked.

"Okie dokie lokie" she said.

When they got back to Ponyville they went their separate way home. Shenran enters his house and heads to the kitchen to start making some coffee. He turns on the coffee maker and adds three scoops of 'Brewster Brand Blue Mountain' coffee grains. As it's heating up he grabs seven coffee cups and four glass cups for juice for Spike and the fillies, he also grabbed eleven plates.

While waiting for the coffee to brew he heads to his room to change and go take a quick shower. He sat his swords in the corner. "Hope I won't need these again" he said.

After his shower and he gets dressed, the coffee is now ready. He sets the cups up in the living room on the coffee table, as well as the plates. It was now noon when they all arrived at his house. "Welcome to my home" he said.

"Hi big brother" said Sweetie Belle as she gave him a hug.

"Hello Sweetie Belle. Have you been a good girl?" he asked giving her a hug back. She just nodded. Fluttershy was the last to enter.

"Hello sweetie" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek making her blush.

They all sit around the table as Pinkie hands out the cupcakes and he heads into the kitchen to grab the coffee pot and pitcher of juice.

"So what did you want to tell us darling?" asked Rarity.

"Well..." he started. He was nervous about what he was going to say. Fluttershy just put her hoof on his leg to calm him down and to say it will be alright.

He looks at her then the group. He takes a deep breath and says, "Well you all know how much I love Fluttershy?". Everypony nods. "Well...I asked her to marry me" he said.

"Congratulations you two" said Twilight.

"Yea! I'm gonna have another big sister" squealed Sweetie Belle.

The other ponies all cheered for them making Fluttershy blush even more.

"Have you decided on when and where you'll have it?" asked Twilight.

"Not yet, but Princess Cadance said we can have it at her castle in the Crystal Empire" he said.

That part shocked Fluttershy. "She really said that?" she asked with sparkling eyes. He just nodded.

"Well if you need help let me know. I'm great with planning things" said Twilight.

"I'll make Fluttershy's dress and your tux" said Rarity.

"Thanks Rarity" he said.

"It's good you're having it at the Crystal Empire where it's warm weather. It's going to be winter here soon" said Rainbow Dash.

"What's winter?" asked Shenran.

"WHAT'S...WINTER?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Didn't you have winter on your planet?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well you need to tell me what it is first?" he said.

"Winter is when the ground is covered in snow" said Twilight, "The snow clouds are brought in by the pegasus ponies".

Shenran still was trying to understand it.

"Wait outside and I'll show you" said Rainbow Dash as she opened the door and flew off fast into the sky.

"Where's she going?" he asked.

"To the Cloudsdale Cloud Factory" said Fluttershy.

"Ok" he said.

About two minutes later they were all outside when Rainbow Dash returned with a small dark gray cloud. "This is winter" she said as she started jumping on the cloud making the snow fall out of it. He walks up to it and picks some snow up. He looks at it curiously.

"We never had this back home. It was always warm there" he said. Fluttershy walked up to him and gives him a hug. The other ponies did the same. They all head back inside to finish their drinks and cupcakes.

When they all finish, they all left except for Fluttershy. She stayed behind so they could plan the wedding. They knew where to have it, but not when and the other needed info.

"How about we have it in three months from now?" he asked her. She nodded. He wrote done that down on a piece of paper.

"Next we need a guest list" he said, "Of course I want your parents to come".

"We'll ask them tomorrow about it when you meet them" said she said.

"Do you think Twilight's parents can come?" he asked.

"We'll need to ask her" she said.

"What about Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?" he asked. She just looked sad. "What is it honey?" he asked.

"Applejack's parents aren't alive anymore. I don't know what happened to Rarity's parents. They pawned Sweetie Belle off on her before she never saw them again. Rainbow Dash never knew her parents. As for Pinkie's family, they work on and own a rock farm. They don't live the same way we do" she said.

"Oh, ok" he said sadly.

"I'll ask Pinkie Pie then to ask her family to come" he said.

He wrote all that down. "Ok. Families are taken care of and Rarity will make the dress and tux for us. Now what about rings? You don't have fingers to put a ring on. So where would it go?" he asked.

"Hmm" she thought. "How bout a Betrothal Necklace?" she asked.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a choker necklace with a handmade pendant made by the person giving it" she said.

"What a minute I think I know what your talking about" he said as he went and grabbed his mother's picture. "You mean like what my mom is wearing?" he asked.

She looks at the picture closely. She sees the choker necklace on her. "That's it" she says.

"So what is it exactly?" he asked.

"It's like an engagement/wedding ring but as a necklace. You would make it by hand. It has a pendant that can be made out of whatever material you want. Gemstone, rock, wood, ext" she said.

"That's a good idea honey" he said then kissed her cheek.

He sat the notebook down and leaned back on the couch and cuddled with her for a bit when the clock chimed 5 o'clock. His stomach started to growl. When she heard that she said "Let's go to my cottage and I'll make us some dinner and introduce you to Angel Bunny".

"Who's Angel Bunny?" he asked.

"He's the cutest and sweetest little white bunny ever" she said.

"Ok let's go" he said.

As they left the house he locked the door. "You know I've never been to you house yet. I've been to Twilight's, Pinkie's, Applejack's and Rarity's houses but not yours or Rainbow Dash's house. So it's nice to see how you each live". he said.

"Well Rainbow Dash might be hard to visit. She lives in Cloudsdale, which only pegasi can live in and walk on" she said. They start heading to her cottage. After a short time they get to her home. It was built right into a big tree.

"This is where you live?" he asked in amazement. She just nodded.

As they enter her house and Shenran was shutting the door, Fluttershy says, "Angel I'm home an..." she stopped mid-sentence when she heard Shenran scream when something hit him fast and hard knocking him down. She turned around to see him lying face down on the ground with a tiny white bunny on his back bending Shenran's arm behind his back hard.

"ANGEL!" she screamed. The tiny bunny bent the arm harder while giving Fluttershy an angry look while pointing at Shenran with his ear.

"ANGEL STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" she yelled. "OR NO MORE CARROTS" she continued. With that Angel let go of Shenran's arm and hopped off, but not before kicking him in the head.

"Oh dear. Shenran are you ok?" she asked.

"Ouch, what just happened?" he asked while rubbing his shoulder.

"Angel Bunny" she said pointing to the bunny who was now sitting on the couch glaring at him.

"That little thing did that?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let's go into the kitchen and make dinner" she said. When she said that, Angel pulled out a tiny cloth and tied it around his neck like a bib. "None for you" she said as she walked by him.

Angel said something to Fluttershy. "Why none for you?" she said to Angel, "Because you attacked my fiancé and you new daddy. That's why". Angel was saying something again while begging and crying to Fluttershy.

"What did he say?" Shenran asked.

"He says he's sorry" she said.

"Apology accepted lil' guy" he said as he held out his finger. Angel shook his finger. Angel then said something to Shenran with a glare. Shenran looked over to Fluttershy.

"He said, If you ever hurt her he will hurt you" she said.

"Don't worry I love her so much" he said making her blush.

They all headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

After dinner they went and sat on her couch. "So you're able to talk to animals?" he asked. She nodded. "That is cool" he said.

"You know, Rarity can help you with my ring" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She can find gems easily with her magic" she said.

"I'll ask her in a few days" he said, "Tomorrow I meet your parents".

"You can stay here tonight and I'll go get them in the morning and bring them here" she said. He nodded. He slept on the couch that night.

The next morning after they ate breakfast, Fluttershy left to go get her parents. While she was gone, Shenran did a little house work with the help of Angel Bunny.

About 30 minutes later the front door opened and Fluttershy walked in saying, "Honey I'm home".

"Welcome home madam" he said with bow. Fluttershy just giggled.

"Who is this dear?" said a soft quiet female voice.

"Mom, dad. This is Shenran, my...fiancé" Fluttershy said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shy. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said. Her parents just looked at him, then each other, then at Fluttershy.

"But he's not a pony dear" said Mr. Shy in his soft quiet tone.

"So" said Fluttershy, "I love him and he loves me".

They went to sit down so they could talk more.

"How long have you known our little girl?" asked Mrs. Shy.

"Ever since I came to this planet, about seven months ago now" he said.

"It took a little while before we knew we loved each other" she said cuddling up to him.

"I could tell she liked me right after I came out of the spa ponies. After that day our love just started to grow. Then the day my father came and his soldiers hurt her, I knew I needed to be by her side forever. So I asked her to marry me" he said while looking into her eyes lovingly.

"You got hurt?" asked Mrs. Shy. She just nodded.

"Well if you make our baby girl happy then that's all that matters" said Mr. Shy.

"I'd be honored if you come to the wedding" he asked them.

"Of course we'll come. Where is it at?" asked Mrs. Shy.

"The Crystal Empire" said Fluttershy.

"The..." said Mr. Shy.

"Crystal..." said Mrs. Shy.

"Empire!" the both said together with sparkling eyes. Shenran and Fluttershy both giggled to each other.

"Have you decided on a type of ring?" asked Mr. Shy.

"I'm gonna make her a Betrothal Necklace" said Shenran, "I'm gonna ask Rarity for help in finding the right gem". Fluttershy then lets out a big yawn and lays down putting her head in Shenran's lap.

"I think we'll go now. We'll see ourselves out" said Mr. Shy.

"I'll see you at the wedding...dad" Shenran said.

"Ok. Son" he said back. Fluttershy's parents then left the two alone.

Fluttershy by now was asleep. He picks her up in his arms and he sees Angel coming out of the kitchen munching on a carrot. "Angel, where is her bedroom?" he asked. Angel waved his paw to follow him. They climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Down a small hallway and her room was on the left. In her room was a big bed, dresser and a mirror. He lays Fluttershy down on the bed. He lays down next to her and goes to sleep too. After a few hours rest they wake up and realize it's about dinner time.

"Oh dear look at the time, I need to get the animals dinner ready" she said as she ran back down stairs. Shenran gets up and goes to help her. After they feed her animals and themselves, they cleaned the kitchen together. While they were cleaning Fluttershy was singing the original MLP Theme Song.

"You have a beautiful singing voice honey" he said. She just blushed.

"I think we better get back to bed. We got more ponies to ask to come to the wedding tomorrow" she said.

The next morning after they ate breakfast they were leaving when Shenran felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down and saw Angel tugging at him. "What is it Angel?" he asked. Angel talked and Fluttershy said, "He is glad to have meet you...dad".

Shenran bent down and rubbed Angel's head. "Your welcome. Take care of the house ok" he said. Angel gave a solute. Shenran and Fluttershy then left to head to Sugarcube Corner to talk to Pinkie Pie.

After a bit they arrived at Sugarcube Corner. They enter and are greeted by Mrs. Cake.

"Hello Mrs. Cake" said Shenran, "How are you doing?".

"Oh, hello Shenran. I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking" she said.

Just then two baby ponies crawled out from behind the counter.

"Well hello, and who do we have here?" Shenran asked.

"These are our babies. Pound Cake (a pegasus) and Pumpkin Cake (a unicorn)" said Mr. Cake walking out from the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Cake, it's been a while" Shenran said.

"What can we do for you dear?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"We're here to talk with Pinkie Pie. Is she home?" asked Fluttershy.

"She's up in her room. Go on up" said Mrs. Cake.

"You go on ahead dear. I'll be up shortly" said Fluttershy.

"Ok. Don't be long down here" he said kissing her cheek.

He heads up to Pinkie's room and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" said Pinkie Pie.

"It's me Pinkie, can I come in?" he asked.

"Okie dokie lokie" she said. Where he enters her room he sees lots of balloons. Then he gets blasted with confetti.

"PINKIE!" he yells.

"Sorry" she said giggling.

"Pinkie I need to ask you something" he said.

"Ask away" she said while refilling her cannon.

"Well you know that Fluttershy and me are getting married soon and I was wondering if your family would like to come" he said.

"I'll have to ask them tomorrow when I go visit my sister Maud Pie" she said.

"I hope they come. I'd like to meet as many new ponies as I can" he said.

"Shenran it's time to go" Fluttershy called out entering the room.

"Ok honey. Pinkie's going to ask her family to come tomorrow when she visits her sister" he said. "What were you talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake about?" he asked.

"I asked if they would make our wedding cake and they said yes" she said.

"Really, that's great" he said.

They say goodbye to Pinkie and the Cake's and make their way to Rarity's to work on the plans for his ring and Fluttershy's necklace.

"Hello Rarity. Are you home?" he called out as they entered her shop.

"Be right with you darling. I just need to put the finishing touches on a client's dress" she said.

A few minutes later she came out of her workroom. "What can I do for you two?" she asked.

"Fluttershy said you can find gems with your magic. Is that true?" he asked.

"Why of course darling. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I want to make a Betrothal Necklace for Fluttershy and I want to find a special gem for it. Not just any old gem. It needs to be really rare and special. Do you think you can help find one?" he asked.

"Of course darling" she said. She then closed her eyes and concentrated to find the gem. It wasn't long before she said "I can faintly sense a gem of some kind back at the castle".

"Well I guess we'll go pay a visit again to the Princesses" he said.

"Is it alright if I stay home this time? I need to take care of the animals" asked Fluttershy. he nodded.

As Shenran and Rarity made their way to the castle, Rarity was drawing the dress to get it just right. Shenran was just taking a nap. When they finally arrived they saw Princess Celestia out for a walk. "Oh Shenran and Miss Rarity welcome. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"We're here to look for a rare gem for Fluttershy's Betrothal Necklace I'm gonna make, and Rarity sensed one here, so we came to find it. I hope that's not a problem?" he asked.

"Of course not, and if it happens to be in the royal treasure room, you're free to have it" she said. They thanked her and Rarity used her magic to locate the gem. To Shenran's surprise the gem was on his father's ship.

"This is where the gem is at?" he asked. She nodded. "Well let's go find it" he said.

As they walk around the ship looking for the the gem, they come to a room with a locked door.

"Password" said the computer voice.

"Kurglu" he said. The door unlocked. Inside the room was countless gold coins, jewelry and gems. As they looked around, a sparkling gem catches his eyes. "This gem is perfect" he said holding it to the light. Rarity came running over and her eyes were just sparkling with excitement.

"I have never seen this kinda gem in all my life. It's what I was sensing. What is it?" she asked.

"Orichalcum. It is a gem from a planet my father destroyed long ago. This pink gem will be perfect once I craft it into something special" he said.

"Is it alright for me to take any of these other gems back with me?" she asked. He nodded. As they were leaving the room Shenran took a good handful of gold coins to to make his ring with.

"You can take those coins to the blacksmith to melt them down, then take them to the jeweler to make the ring" she said.

A while later Shenran did just that. The blacksmith melted the coins down and he took it to the jeweler and got his ring sized and got it started. He heads home to start crafting the gem into the design he wants. It was a good five hours later when he finished crafting the gem and heads over to Rarity's to make the necklace part.

He knocked on the shop door as the door was locked. "Just a minute" she said.

She opened the door and let him in. In his hand he held the gem cut to look like a butterfly.

"I got the gem cut now. Now it's time to make the necklace part" he said. Just then Fluttershy walked out wearing her wedding dress in the making.

"Hello honey" she said. When he saw the dress he quickly turned around confusing her. "What's the matter honey?" she asked.

"Well, back home it's considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" he said. With that she ran back into the room she came out of.

Over the next five hours of Rarity working on the dress, tux and necklace everything was done. The jewelry even stopped by and dropped off his ring as well.

The next few weeks went by quickly. They had everything ready for the big day. They even got the invites sent out. As Shenran and Fluttershy were out for a walk they saw Sweetie Belle coming out of Carousel Boutique. "Good morning Sweetie Belle" Shenran said.

"Hello you two" she said. "Are you gonna join us for Nightmare Nights next week?" she asked.

"N-N-Nightmare Nights! EEEEP!" Fluttershy said scared and cowering on the ground behind Shenran.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"She can't handle Nightmare Nights" said Sweetie Belle.

He knelt down to hug her and asked "What is Nightmare Nights?".

"It's a holiday where we dress up in different costumes to get candy and play games" said Sweetie Belle. He was still hugging Fluttershy and she had calmed down now.

"If you don't want to do that honey, I'll stay home with you" he said. "Or do you want to come with me?" he then asked.

"As long as you're by my side I'll do it this time" she said.

"Now all we need are costumes" he said.

"Come with me" said Sweetie Belle. They went inside the Boutique and instead of fancy dresses on display there were different costumes. As they were looking around he saw one that he liked but of course it's for a pony.

"One Prince Charming outfit for Shenran coming up" said Rarity who was standing near by. Fluttershy found a beautiful blue princess dress that had light blue ribbons on it. Shenran found a diamond tiara to go with her dress.

The day of Nightmare Nights with Shenran in his Prince Charming costume walked up to Fluttershy's cottage door and knocked. Angel Bunny answered the door. "Good evening sir" he said with a bow, "Is Princess Fluttershy ready?" he asked. Angel just laughed, but let him in and took him to where she was hiding.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked while looking under her bed which is where she was hiding.

"I-I-I-I don't know if I can do this" she said scared.

"I'll be by your side the whole time. We can leave anytime you want. But let's at least go and say hello to everypony" he said holding out his hand to her. She agreed to his terms and came out.

He helped her into her dress, brushed her mane and tail and put her mane in an updo hairstyle. He placed the tiara on her head. "You look beautiful my princess" he said. She just blushed.

As they headed out, she stayed really close to him. He placed his hand on her back to calm her down. As they were walking around seeing everypony dressed up in different costumes he could tell she was not doing good. They went to some game stalls to try and calm down a bit. They came to a ring toss stand. He gave it a try to win Fluttershy a prize. He tossed the ring and missed the 1st place prize, but got a 3rd place one instead. It was a 3" tall sitting brown bear. He gave the bear to her and she gave it a hug.

He was just bout to suggest going home now when he heard, "I'm glad you two could come". They turned around and saw Twilight standing there in a blue wizard costume with a beard and bells.

"Oh hi Twilight. I'm not sure we'll be here much longer. She's getting uneasy tonight" he said.

"Well at least she came out tonight. Here have some candy I got" she said giving him two small bags. They said their goodbyes and goodnights.

Shenran and Fluttershy then went back to her house. She sat her new bear on the sofa. He was just about to leave to go back to his house when she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me!" she said with tears in her eyes. He then held her in his arms and wiped tears away.

"Ok I'll stay here tonight with you" he said still holding her. She just smiled.

As the days went by, their big day was just a week away now. Shenran and Fluttershy headed off to the Crystal Empire ahead of the others to get things set up for the big day.

A while later as the train pulls into the station at the Crystal Empire, Shenran looks nervous. Fluttershy sees that and asks, "What's wrong dear?".

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean we're of different species. Yes we love each other very much. You showed me so much kindness from day 1. After we're married we won't even be able to have kids. If it weren't for my wretched father sending me to go conquer some other planet, I never would have met you or the others" he said.

"Yes dear. We are doing the right thing. I don't mind not having any kids of our own. As long as I have you that's all I need. It was fate that brought us together. So it's not your father's fault" she said kissing him on the cheek.

As they exited the train he can see a very tall structure. "What is that?" he asked as they walked into town.

"That is the Crystal Princess's castle" said a pony walking by. When Shenran saw the pony, "She looks different then the ponies back in Ponyville" he thought.

"Welcome to the Crystal Empire Shenran and Fluttershy" a voice said. When Shenran turned to see where the voice came from he saw a white unicorn stallion in guard pony armor with two other stallions behind him.

"Oh, hello Shining Armor" said Fluttershy.

"Shining Armor?" Shenran asked.

"He is Twilight's big brother and is married to Princess Cadance. So technically he is Prince Shining Armor" said Fluttershy. Shenran just nodded to confirm he understood.

"I was told to meet you here and escort you to the castle where you'll be staying" said Shining Armor.

As they were heading to the castle several crystal ponies could be seen bowing to them. "Welcome Prince Shenran" they said.

As they passed the Crystal Heart, Shenran stops in front of it and asks, "What is this?".

"That is the Crystal Heart. It protects the Crystal Empire from evil. It is said that if one looks into it, it may show your future. But it's just a rumor" said Shining Armor. Shenran gets a closer look at the Crystal Heart when all of the sudden he zones out.

When Fluttershy see him just standing there she goes up to him and can see some tears in his eyes. She then taps his leg and says, "Honey are you alright?".

He then shook his head to regain composure and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say honey?".

"Did you see something?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Let's continue on" he said. She had a small worried look by let it go.

When they entered the castle they saw it was decorated beautifully to their specifications that they sent. "It looks beautiful" said Fluttershy. Shenran just nodded.

They were taken to a room that was reserved for them to stay in after the wedding. They dropped off their bags so they could continue on looking.

They then entered the throne room where the wedding ceremony will take place. It was decorated as well. "So for the wedding, Shenran you'll be standing up there at the front and Fluttershy will be entering from the doors we just came through. The guests will be on both sides of this carpet. Princess Cadance will be the one performing the ceremony" said Shining Armor.

Next they entered the convention hall where the meet and congratulating will take place afterwards.

With everything the way they wanted it, now they just had to wait for the day to come. Over the next 4 days the families of: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Fluttershy arrived and taken to rooms of their own in the castle.

Their big day finally was here. Rarity and Twilight were helping Fluttershy get ready in her wedding dress and getting her hair put in an updo style and braiding her tail with some yellow and pink daisies. In another room Shenran was getting ready in his tuxedo. He was having a hard time tying his bow tie so he asked Spike, who was in there getting dressed too to help him tie it. By this time his hair was shoulder length. Fluttershy said she like it that way. So after Spike tied his bow tie for him, he combed his hair back and tied it back with a yellow hair tie.

As he looks at himself in the mirror, he's going over everything that has led up to this day. "Am I really worthy enough to marry her?" he thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door that snapped him out of his train of thought. He goes and answers the door. "Hello big brother. Are you ready?" asked Sweetie Belle who was wearing a light blue dress that had a green sash with a bow in the back, a green gem on the front and a blue rose in her hair.

"Wow Sweetie Belle you look beautiful" he said making her blush. "Yes, I'm ready" he said taking a deep breath.

When they enter the throne room he makes his way to the front and takes his place, Sweetie Belle goes and sits down. When the music starts he looks to the doors as they open and takes a deep breath and lets it out. When he sees Fluttershy walking in, his eyes light up when he sees her in the dress. It is a traditional white dress. The top is covered with lace while the bottom and train have tiny pearls sewn into it. When she gets up to the front by him, he lifts her veil up.

"You look beautiful honey" he said softly to her making her blush.

"Are you two ready to proceed?" asked Cadance. They both nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathering here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Is there anypony here that thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?". (there were no objections from anypony). "Do you Shenran take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Cadance said.

"I do" Shenran said looking into Fluttershy's eyes.

"And do you Fluttershy take Shenran to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Cadance said.

"I do" Fluttershy said also looking into Shenran's eyes.

"May we have the rings?" she asks. Spike then holds up a velvet light pink pillow with his ring and her necklace on it. Shenran takes the necklace and Cadance says, "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed".

Shenran hooks the necklace around Fluttershy's neck saying, "With this ring, I thee wed".

"Now Fluttershy take his ring and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" said Cadance.

Fluttershy picks up his ring with her right hoof and put on his right hand saying, "With this ring, I thee wed".

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride" said Cadance.

Shenran then kissed Fluttershy on the lips. Everypony then cheered for them. The music starts play and the newlyweds make their way down the aisle to the convention hall to meet everypony.

The first to come congratulate them was Twilight and her parents. "Congrats you two" said Twilight as she hugged them. "These are my parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light" she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle. Your daughter here has been a great friend to me ever since I came to Equestria" he said, "I can see way she's the Princess of Friendship".

"We're glad she has good friends like you and the girls" said Mr. Sparkle.

Next in the line was Pinkie Pie and her family. "Hello Pinkie. Is this your family?" he asked.

"Yep! and congrats" she said, "This is my dad Igneous Rock Pie, my mom Cloudy Quartz Pie, my oldest sister Maud Pie, my 2nd oldest sister Limestone Pie and my baby sister Marble Pie".

"Hello, it a pleasure to meet you and thanks for taking the time to come" Shenran said.

"Pray thee well on this day bring you good fortune" said Igneous Rock Pie.

Next in line was the Apples. "Hello and thanks for coming" he said to them.

"Well don't y'all look all nice now" said Granny Smith.

"Eeyup" said Big Mac.

"Shure du" said Apple Bloom.

"Say where y'all goin' fer yer honeymoon?" asked Applejack.

"It's a secret right now" he said. That made Fluttershy look at him curiously.

Next Rarity and Sweetie Belle stopped to congratulate them. "The dress is lovely Rarity. Thank you" said Fluttershy.

"Not a problem dear. Only the best for my family" said Rarity.

"Thanks for coming. I hope we didn't pull you away from any important client orders" he said.

"You didn't dear. Right now is your time. Even if I did have any orders, I would still stop to be here for this" she said.

"Congrats big brother and big sister" said Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy's parents were next. "Thanks for coming mom and dad" said Fluttershy.

"No problem dear. You're our baby girl. And besides you did invite us" said Mrs. Shy.

"I can't believe the day has finally come that my lil' girl gets married" said Mr. Shy while crying.

"Don't worry dad, I'll take good care of OUR lil' girl here" said Shenran making Fluttershy blush.

Next was Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. "You two look amazing" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy.

"Thanks for coming too Scootaloo" said Shenran.

As the rest of the ponies that came to their wedding went through the line he could tell she was getting tired of standing there. Even his own feet were starting to hurt. Luckily the last two to congratulate them was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Congratulations you two" said Celestia, "You look like you need to set down. Luna will bring them some chairs".

"Of course sister" said Luna. She returned a short time later with some chairs. Both Shenran and Fluttershy sat down

"Ahhh!" said Shenran, "Much better. My feet are killing me".

"WHAT!?" Fluttershy said starting to get sad. She didn't want to lose him right after they got married.

"It's just a figure of speech honey" he said giving her a kiss.

When they had a bit of rest, it was time to cut the cake. "The cake looks wonderful. We'll need to send a thank you card to the Cakes honey" said Shenran.

Together they cut a piece to share the first bite. Shenran takes a bit of frosting and is going to feed it to Fluttershy. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth, when he playfully dabs it on her nose surprising her. Her eyes cross as she looks at it for a moment. She then licked it off and took a bit of frosting with her wing and dabbed it on his nose in return. They both laughed as he wipes it off with his finger and eats it.

After they pass out a slice to everypony and they eat it, it's time for the couples first dance. They danced the same way they danced at Twilight's Coronation Ceremony.

As the event ends for the evening Princess Cadance had some servants take all of their presents to their room. A while later in their room, as the newlyweds get ready for bed Shenran says, "Well this is our first night as husband and wife. Though we've shared a bed a few time already".

Fluttershy put on a light sky blue silk nightgown and Shenran has on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. By the time they get in bed, it is already 12:45 AM. They cuddle up and kiss goodnight. When morning comes it is 10:30 AM when they finally woke up.

They decided to get an early lunch and called for room service. After they ate, they changed out of their pajamas and he brushed her mane and tail. He braided them too.

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?" she asked him.

"I wanted to take you to visit my home planet. I was thinking of visiting my mother's grave and introduce you to her, even though she's dead. Are you ok with that honey?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd like to see where you came from. How long would we be gone?" she asked.

"We'd be gone for about a year. It will take awhile to get there and come back" he said.

"What about the animals and Angel?" she asked.

"I'm sure the girls will help take care of them while we're gone" he said.

She thought for a moment then said ok. "So where are we gonna live when we come back? My place or yours?" she asked.

He thought for a moment then said "We can live at your place".

Later that day they gathered the girls up to tell them their plans. They agreed to take care of the animals for Fluttershy too. Two days later they met up at Canterlot Castle outside his father's ship to see them off. Shenran had the guards empty out the treasure room on the ship earlier and put it all in the royal treasury room in the castle. He gave Princess Celestia a communication radio that is connected to the one on the ship so when they return he can let her know.

"Now Sweetie Belle you be a good girl and do as your sister says, understood" he said with a stern voice.

"I will big brother. I'll miss you" she said giving him a hug.

He then gave the other girl a hug even Rainbow Dash who was reluctant to do so, cause she didn't want to look weak.

Shenran and Fluttershy said goodbye to everypony as they boarded the ship and he shuts the door. Shenran entered his voice command to start up the ship. He entered the flight plan into the computer. The ship's engines started up and then the ship started to lift of the ground. In the control room they can see everypony getting smaller on a monitor from a camera mounted on the outside.

"Goodbye everypony" Fluttershy said starting to cry.

"We'll see them again honey" he said.

 **End part 13. I hope you like this chapter. I made some changes to this chapter by adding some more lines.**

 **Sweetie Belle's dress is the dress she wore for the Gala in s5.**

 **There are some Animal Crossing New Leaf and Avatar Last Airbender references in here.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Part 14)

A year has past since Shenran and Fluttershy left for his home world and now are on their way back home.

Princess Celestia was just sitting in her throne room doing paperwork, when she heard a voice, "Princess Celestia can you hear me? This is Shenran".

She realized it was coming from the com device sitting on the table next to her. She picks up the microphone on the com device and says "Hello Shenran. So good to hear from you again. How's everything going?".

"Everything is good. We should be home in two days. Do you know of a safe place to land?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, you can land here at the castle, right where you took off. We put in a landing pad for you" she said.

"Thank you Princess Celestia" said Fluttershy.

"Will you gather the girls there for when we get there?" he asked.

"Sure thing. See you soon" said Celestia putting the microphone down.

"I can't wait to see everypony again honey" said Fluttershy.

"Me too honey. Me too" he said with a little worry in his tone.

(Two days later)

"I can't wait to see big brother and big sister again" said Sweetie Belle.

As the ship closes in on Canterlot Castle, Shenran slows the descent down so he doesn't damage the new landing pad. After the ship lands and the dust clears, Shenran opens the door. "I'll be out in a bit. I need to shut down the ship first" he said to Fluttershy.

As she steps outside, she sees all their friends standing there waiting for them.

"Hello everypony, we're home" she said.

"Welcome home Fluttershy" said Twilight, "Where's Shenran?".

"He'll...ah...be out shortly" she said looking back at the ship.

A short time later.

"Hello everypony" said Shenran as he walked out of the ship.

As he walks out Twilight asks "Who are you?".

"What are you talking about Twilight, it's me Shenran" he said.

"What happened to you darling?" asked Rarity in shock.

"Yes Shenran, please tell us what happened to you while you were gone?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Ok" he said, "It all started one year ago".

(1 year before)

As they were traveling back to his home Planet Kuribon, Shenran is telling Fluttershy a bit about the planet. 80% of the population are warriors, while the other 20% are non-warrior type.

Soon they arrive at his planet. "State you passcode to enter the air space" said a voice over the com link.

"Kur Gra Mut" said Shenran as Fluttershy looked at him.

"Passcode accepted. Welcome home Prince Shenran" said the voice.

As he steers the ship to the docking bay he says "Welcome to my home honey".

After he lands and opens the door, he steps out first. There is a group of soldiers standing at attention waiting for him. "It has been a while Prince Shenran. How was your trip?" one soldier asked.

"Listen, drop the Prince junk. I'm no longer a prince. I gave that up" he said.

Just then Fluttershy walks out. The soldiers then draw their weapons and point them at her. She cowers down scared, when Shenran jumps in front of her and says, "Drop your weapons. This is my wife you're aiming at".

The soldiers do as they are told. "What do you mean, 'your wife' sir?" another soldier asked.

"Do I need to explain myself to a low ranked worm like you?" he asked with some anger.

"N-n-n-no sir" said all the soldiers saluting.

As Shenran and Fluttershy leave the bay, he asks her "Are you ok?". She just nodded and stuck closer to him.

As they are looking around the castle, a servant girl saw them and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you Pri….". He stopped her right there putting up his hand.

"Please, just call me Shenran. No more of this Prince stuff and pass that on to everyone else here" he said. She just nodded.

"Now to answer your question, yes there is something you can help with. Can you tell me where my mother's grave is?" he asked.

"It's out in the back courtyard" she said. Shenran thanked her. They then continued on their way.

When they reached the courtyard there was a big statue off to one side that looked like his mother. "That must be it honey" said Fluttershy.

They head over to the statue. There was a plaque on it that reads, "Here lies a loving wife and mother. She died much too soon".

"Hello mom. I miss you. I had a dream that you were still alive and father was nice. But I knew it wasn't real after putting some things together" he said. "I came back home just for a little trip. I'd like you to meet my wife Fluttershy. She is very kind and I love her very much" he continued and motioned for her to come over.

"He-he-hello. My name is Fluttershy" she said.

"She's a bit shy mom but that's one of the many things I love about her. She may not be human and that's ok" he said kissing her.

"Hello my dear daughter-in-law" said a voice coming from the statue.

"EEEEPP!" Fluttershy screamed and hid behind Shenran.

Just then a white figure started to appear. Shenran looks at the figure and asks "Mom?".

"Yes sweetie. It's good to see you again. Fluttershy dear you can come out now" she said. Fluttershy slowly came out from behind Shenran.

"So where did you two meet?" asked his mother as she stepped onto the ground.

"In Ponyville. In a place called Equestria" he said.

"Ponyville!" she said in shock.

"Have you heard of it before?" he asked.

"Yes, I have" she said.

"How?" asked Fluttershy.

"I've been there before" she said.

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"Actually I use to live there. Then your father came, and like you we fell in love. He was a much nicer and kinder man back then" she said.

"You use to live there? I thought I was the only human to live there" he said.

"I wasn't a human back then sweetie" she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Wait! What!?" he asked shaking his head. "Are you trying to tell me, you use to be…." he looked at Fluttershy the back at her "A pony!?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Do you know how a Promethium Orb got to Equestria?" Shenran asked.

"After we used the wish to turn me human, I guess one orb made its way there instead of staying here like the rest" she said.

"Um….excuse me….mom" Fluttershy said shyly.

"Yes my daughter?" mom asked.

"Can I ask...what your name is?" Fluttershy asked.

"Come to think of it. I don't know your name either" Shenran said.

"My name is….SHINJU" she said.

"That's a lovely name" Fluttershy said.

"I'm sorry, but my time is running out here" Shinju said.

"It was nice to see you mom" said Shenran hugging her.

"Bye bye mom" said Fluttershy.

With that she faded away. Shenran said a silent prayer for his mother to have safe travel to the afterlife.

The next month Shenran continued to show Fluttershy around his world. He also made sure to take notes for Twilight to have in her library of other worlds.

"Your world is nice" she said starting to look sad.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"Well back home their getting ready to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve next week".

"I think I read something about that in a history book back in Canterlot Castle" he said.

"We don't need anything really since this is our first one together. All I need is you" she said.

"But let's still get a small tree to put in our room (technically his room) and decorate it. I'm sure we can find something to use" he said.

They found a small 3' tree in the courtyard and set it up in their room and put random objects on it for decorations.

"In two weeks, I need to address my subjects and let them know what I've got planned for them and I'd like you by my side" he said. She nodded yes.

Hearth's Warming has now come and gone. Shenran made an announcement that in two days he was going to hold a meeting and everyone has to attend.

Two days later on the day of the meeting.

"May I have your attention please. I would like you all to meet my wife Fluttershy. She lives on another planet far from here. My father came to her planet to destroy it and he hurt her in front of me while I was living a new life there, so I had to eliminate him. So now that I'm in charge. My first order of business is to halt all attacks on any planet that does not pose a threat to us. If any of you dare bring harm to her home, you'll answer to me" he said.

After the meeting, they went back to their room to rest. "Well it's been three months now since we were married. Are you still ok with not having kids honey?" he asked.

"Well" she said, "You said it yourself, we are of different species, so we can't have kids".

"Honey?" he said.

"Ok, I do want kids" she said starting to cry, "But there's no way we can". He held her in his arms.

Later that night when they were in bed sleeping, Shenran was not able to sleep. He got out of bed and goes out on his balcony to get some air.

"Mom I don't know if you can still hear me, but Fluttershy wishes to have children and so do I. But I know we can't, being different and all" he said looking back at Fluttershy sleeping, "I wish there was something I could do". Just as he said that, unknown to him a shooting star flew by shining brightly as he said "I wish".

He got back in bed, turned on his side, put his arm over Fluttershy and gave her a kiss then went to sleep.

The next morning he wake up with Fluttershy looking at him strangely. "Good morning honey" he said. She said nothing but continued to stare. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" he said.

"Wha-wha-what happened to you?" she said lifting up his right arm.

When he looked at his arm, something was wrong. What he saw was not his arm at all, but a leg like Fluttershy's. He got out of bed and fell down. He looked around to see if he stepped on something only to see more legs like Fluttershy's. He then noticed his body was different. "AAAAHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" he yelled. He tried to stand only to fall again. Fluttershy went to help him up for balance. "Take me to a mirror?" he asked. She walked him to the floor length mirror in his room. What he saw was not the person he was yesterday, but a pony stallion.

He still had his brown hair, his body was a cream color and his cutie mark now moved to his back end. To his surprise he also had wings. He fell to the ground and started crying. "What's wrong dear?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know what happened to me. You must not like me now" he said.

She just laid down resting her head on him saying, "I still love you no matter what you look like. I guess my wish came true".

"Your wish?" he asked.

"Last night I saw a shooting star and wished for a way we could have children" she said.

"Last night I was wishing there was something I could do cause you wanted children as I told my mom looking at the sky but didn't see a shooting star" he said, "Maybe mom granted our wishes".

They sat up and looked at each other. "You'll help me get used to this new body right?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'll help you fly too" she said kissing him.

Over the next three months Fluttershy has helped Shenran get use to his new body and life as a pony and teaching him how to fly. He still needs practice but he is glad she is here to help.

The time for them to head back to Ponyville was coming close. He held one final meeting to say goodbye to everyone. They made a stop by his mother's grave to say goodbye.

They got back onto the ship, that now has been modified for him to control with his new body. They took off and headed back for home.

(Present time)

"And that's what happened" Shenran told everypony.

"Amazing" said Twilight then saw Fluttershy looking a bit flush. "Are you ok Fluttershy?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just….URP!" she started to say before running back into the ship with puffed out cheeks.

"Is she ok?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. We just…." he said hesitant, "Are…".

"I'm pregnant everypony" Fluttershy said exiting the ship.

"Congratulations you two" everypony cheered.

He then noticed something different with the three fillies. "Hey Sweetie Belle, what are those?" he asked.

"Oh these" she said as all three fillies turned to show him.

"WE GOT OUR CUTIE MARKS!" they all screamed.

"Congrats you three. You'll have to tell me about it later" he said. She just nodded.

They all went into the castle so the couple could rest after their long trip.

Months pass as they got settled in Fluttershy's cottage for their new home. Shenran is helping take care of Fluttershy before she has their baby. He now knows how to fly perfectly with help from Rainbow Dash and Twilight as well. He even took Scootaloo for flying trips.

Then one night while they were sleeping.

"Shenran honey" Fluttershy said waking him up, "It's time".

"Oh it's 2:15 in the morning" he said still half asleep.

"No, it's time. The baby is coming!" She said.

"WHAT!" He said waking upon shock and falling out of bed.

He rushed her to the hospital where she gave birth to not one baby, but twins.

The next morning after the babies were born he sent for the others to come see them.

With Fluttershy lying on her back in bed holding a baby on each side of her, Shenran introduced everypony to their children.

On Fluttershy's right side is their daughter, she has a light yellow body and light pink hair like her mother, named Allison. On her left side is their son, he has a tan body and light blonde hair named Broly.

"Awww! They're adorable" said Twilight.

Just then little Allison started to cry. Shenran started looking for her binky. "Is this what you're looking for sugarcube" said Applejack handing him the binky.

"Yes thanks" he said taking it and putting it in Allison's mouth. She was still fussing a bit so Fluttershy tried singing a song to her.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing…" she sang.

"Momma's gonna use her stare on it" Shenran cut in giggling.

"Shenran!" Fluttershy said glaring at him. The others just laughed, as did Shenran.

When Fluttershy was glaring at him some of her hair fell over Broly's nose making him sneeze. "Awwww!" everypony cooed. Just after that he yawned and went to sleep, Allison was already asleep.

"I think we better all be leaving" said Rarity. They all said their goodbyes and left the room.

Shenran took Allison and put her in her bassinet, then put Broly in his.

"I'll go have them bring us some lunch. You get some rest while I'm gone" he said giving here a kiss.

After they ate they started feeding their babies with bottles. Shenran was feeding Broly while Fluttershy feed Allison.

"Do you remember the day we went to the Crystal Empire and I looked into the Crystal Heart. Well what I saw was our family here" he said. Fluttershy then smiled.

There soon was a knock on their hospital room door. "Come in" Shenran said sitting the bottle down to burp Broly.

In came Princess Cadance and Shining Armor and what appears to be a stroller with a little white alicorn with a light purple mane in it.

"Hello you two. I hope we're not interrupting anything" said Cadance.

"Not at all. We're just feeding the babies" said Fluttershy. Just then there was a big 'BURP' from Broly.

The little white alicorn just giggled. "Who is this little one?" Shenran asked.

"This is our daughter Flurry Heart" said Shining Armor. Shenran handed over Broly to Fluttershy to go meet Flurry Heart.

"Hello there Flurry Heart. Aren't you adorable" he said. Just then she flew up onto his back giggling. He carefully walked over to Fluttershy and the babies. "Flurry Heart these are our fillies. Maybe one day you can play with them" he continued.

"What cute fillies. What are their names?" asked Cadance walking over to them.

"This one here is Broly and this one is Allison" Fluttershy said.

Just then Flurry Heart flew off Shenran and onto the bed, then waddled over to the babies and gave each a kiss on their heads. "Awww. friends already" said Shining Armor.

"I'd like to thank you again for letting us have our wedding at your castle last year" he said.

"It's no problem" Cadance said. Then the twins yawned.

"I think we better be heading out" said Cadance, "Flurry Heart say goodbye to them".

"Bah Bah (giggles)" said Flurry Heart.

Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart then left.

The next day the doctor came in and checked the babies to make sure they are doing good. He gave them a clean bill of health and let them check-out and head home. They informed the others they are checking out. Later as they headed out of the hospital the others were outside waiting for them.

"We all got you a gift" said Applejack.

What Shenran and Fluttershy saw was a baby stroller.

"We all made this together" said Twilight.

"The wood is from Sweet Apple Acres" said Applejack.

"The gems are from me" said Spike.

"The fabric is from me" said Rarity.

"Both of your cutie marks were painted by me" said Twilight.

"This Wonderbolt doll is from me" said Rainbow Dash.

"And this gator doll is from me" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks everypony. It's wonderful" said Fluttershy as she laid the babies in it.

Everypony said goodbye as the couple walked their babies home.

When they got home Angel Bunny was reading a book with some other animals with the same book. When he saw them enter he ran up to them and said, "Welcome home mom and dad". Fluttershy translated for him.

"Hello Angel" said Shenran, "I'd like you to meet your baby brother and sister. Broly and Allison". Angel just made the "Awww" look.

"I just realized we don't have a crib for them both" said Fluttershy.

With that Angel told them to follow him upstairs. When they got upstairs they saw two beautiful cradles. One in a sky blue and one in pink. There was a card on one. Shenran reads the card.

"These are gifts for your babies from us. Signed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna".

They put the babies in them and they really liked them. Shenran put the doll from Rainbow Dash in with Broly and the doll from Pinkie in with Allison. They cuddled up with them and went to sleep.

"You know that's not a bad idea honey. Why don't we take a rest as well. It's been a really busy day" he said. Fluttershy just nodded in agreement.

 **End part 14. The part where he's talking about their trip I didn't go into to much detail cause it's a flashback. Those aren't always detail fully.**

 **Shinju is japanese for pearl. My friend though that was good for my story.**

 **There is a Dragonball Z reference in this and it will be a continued one in any and all new parts. I put a santa clause 3 reference in here.**


	15. Chapter 15

(Part 15)

After they had a nap themselves, they got up and woke the twins to get dinner ready. While they were cooking, Angel was keeping the twins company.

After they had finished eating and gave the twins their bottles, they started to give them their baths. The twins gave Shenran and Fluttershy a bath as well by splashing them with water. After they all got dried off, they read the twins a story and put them to bed.

"Let's go to mom and dad's tomorrow and show them their new grandfoals" said Shenran cuddling with Fluttershy.

"Ok. They'd like that" said Fluttershy. They then went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast they got the twins ready for their trip. They packed the diaper bag with extra diapers, toys, bottles and baby formula. They put the twins in baby carriers on their backs. With everything ready they left for their parents.

When they arrived, Shenran was surprised he can walk on clouds and the house could sit on clouds too. He knocked on the door. A short time later the door opens and Mrs. Shy came out. "Hello may I help you sir?" she asked.

"It's me mom, Shenran" he said.

"Shenran!" she said surprised.

"Hi mom" said Fluttershy peeking out from behind him.

"Oh hello dear. What brings you here today?" Mrs. Shy asked.

"We brought somepony to meet you" he said as they turned to show the twins.

"OH MY! I'm a grandmare" she squealed.

"Is dad home too?" asked Shenran. Mrs. Shy nodded.

Mr. Shy was in the living room reading the paper. "Hello dad" said Fluttershy.

"Hello dear. Who's that?" he asked.

"It's me dad, Shenran" Shenran said, "We brought you some visitors". They showed dad their twins.

"I'm a grandcolt!" he said.

By now Mrs. Shy had brought in some raspberry tea. Shenran and Fluttershy sat down their bags and let mom and dad hold the twins.

"So what are their names?" asked Mrs. Shy.

"Your grandson is named Broly and your granddaughter is named Allison" said Shenran.

"So what happened to you son? Last we met you were different looking" asked Mr. Shy. Shenran explained what happened.

"Wow! You sure had an interesting adventure, haven't you" said Mrs. Shy holding a sleeping Broly. Mr. Shy was holding Allison who was just staring at his mustache.

Before they left, they had some lunch, feed and changed the twins. "Thank you for coming to visit and bringing these adorable babies" said Mrs. Shy giving Shenran a hug.

"No problem mom" he said, "Bye dad".

When they got home, they put the twins in their cradles to continue sleeping. "I think I should go and do some research into my mom when she lived here. Maybe we can learn something about her" he said. Fluttershy nodded. He gave her a kiss and said "I'll be back soon".

He headed to the mayor's office to see if there was any records of her from when she lived here. He gave Mayor Mare his mother's name SHINJU. After awhile she brought out an old book that had past resident ponies names in it and where they lived. He flipped through to find his mom. As he reads his mother's page, it said where she once resided while living here 100 yrs ago. He got a map to where her house was located too. "That area is uninhabited now" said the mayor.

It said she was a pegasi and had an ice white body with a light brown mane and tail, her cutie make was an aqua blue pearl. The mayor brought out the birth certificate of his mother also. It had her parents names on it too. They are: (mother) Usagi and (father) Mamoru. The date on the birth certificate was dated 200 years ago. It said she was born in the EVERFREE FOREST.

He wrote down all the info about her that he needed and thanked the mayor.

On his way home he was thinking about his mom. "I didn't know mom was that old" he thought, "I guess they can live longer than humans".

He decides to head home to Fluttershy and the twins.

"Honey I'm home" he said.

"Welcome back. How'd it go?" she asked.

"I found out where mom was born, where she lived here in Ponyville and her parents names" he said.

"Really?" she asked. He explained it all to her. "Wow she was old when she lived here. She didn't look that old when we saw here" she said.

"How are the twins doing" he asked.

"Angel is playing with them" she said.

He walks into the next room where Angel is with the twins.

"Daddy's home" he said.

The twins were just giggling at the funny faces Angel was making.

He walks over to the giggling trio. "And how are my babies doing?" he asked.

When the twins, while still giggling, saw him they reached for him. He picked them up and gave them a hug. "Thanks for watching over them Angel" he said. Angel nodded and hopped into the other room.

"Were you being good for mommy and big brother Angel?" he asked them.

They just giggled some more. "Shenran honey. Dinner is ready" said Fluttershy.

He put the twins on his back and went into the kitchen. For dinner Fluttershy made a salad for Angel. It had lettuce, orange slices, cucumber slices, a pineapple slice, coconut shavings, whipped cream and a cherry on top. Allison and Broly had their bottles and for them she made tomato basil soup.

"Tomorrow let's get the others and go find where mom lived and see if there is anything we can take" Shenran said.

"Ok" she said. "But who will watch the twins?" she asked, "Angel has plans".

He thought for a moment. "Do you think you parents will watch them?" he asked.

"I think they'd love to" she said.

The next day they packed their things and headed to her parents house. After dropping the twins off at their grandponies house they headed to Ponyville City Hall to meet the other girls.

"Hello everypony" he said.

"Hello you two" said Twilight. "How's the twins?" she asked.

"They're good. They can be a hooveful at times, but nothing we can't handle" he said.

"Where are the little darlings anyways?" asked Rarity.

"They're at my parents house" said Fluttershy.

"So where we headin ta first sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"We're heading to where my mom lived in Ponyville first. It's in an uninhabited area now on the east side of town" Shenran said pulling out a map.

"Hey I know that area" said Pinkie Pie.

"You do? How?" asked Fluttershy.

"I came upon it one time while exploring" she said.

"Well let's get going. I want to learn more about my mom" Shenran said.

As they made their way to where his mom once lived they noticed that the grass was getting taller and more weed like. Luckily Rainbow Dash was dressed like her idol Daring Doo and had a knife to cut the grass/weeds down. They eventually made it to where the house was. The house was in ruins by now but still intact.

"This place looks in need of a makeover darling" said Rarity to Shenran.

"RARITY!" said Twilight with a stern look.

As they looked around they can see what appears to be an iron table and chairs covered in vines. As Shenran walks up to the house while the others are looking around, he starts to cry. He walks up to a window and cleans an area to look in. There is still furniture inside that's covered in dirt.

"Shenran honey" said Fluttershy, "We found the door".

Shenran goes over to the group and tries to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Stand back sugarcube" said Applejack as she bucked the door open.

They let the dust settle before entering the house.

"Wow!" he said. The inside was almost similar to his house. It had a main room, a kitchen to the back, a small hallway leading to a bedroom and bathroom.

"You know honey, this looks just like your house before we got married" said Fluttershy standing close to Shenran.

Twilight then noticed a letter sitting on a small table. It had a dust web on it. She cleans the dust off carefully as to not damage the letter. She reads the letter aloud.

"Dear son," she started before stopping. "Wait! Son! How did she know you'd come here all those years ago Shenran?" she asked surprised. He just shrugged his shoulders. She continued reading.

"I don't know if you will ever see this but, I want you to now that you are the grandson to Princess Celestia and the next in line to rule Equestria if the day ever is to come. You see Celestia is my stepmother. She found me in the Everfree Forest as a foal after my parents were taken from me by Timberwolves. She raised me till I could live on my own. She helped get me this house. I started working with the local jeweler to help pay for things. At that time, Ponyville was just getting started. It was around 20 years later that I met your father. We fell in love at first sight. I bet if you came here to Ponyville and you found my house and you're reading this, than did you too find love. I'll be heading back to his home world soon. By now you're probably wondering how I knew you'd probably be here as well, well you can call it a mother's intuition. I hope that the pony you fell in love with makes you very happy and you live a long and happy life. Before I close, in my room in a box hidden in the floor is something that now belongs to you. Your loving mother Shinju".

Shenran was starting to cry now so Fluttershy just snuggled up to him.

"Well let's go see what mom left me" he said sniffling.

As they enter her room they are surprised at how nice yet dirty it is. They are checking the floor for any indication of an opening. As they were looking, Rarity on the other hoof was looking at her clothes in the closet.

"Oh my!" she said. "These look fabulous. Shenran darling would it be alright if I take these clothes?" she asked.

"Sure" he said. He then went back to tapping on the floor trying to find the hiding spot.

"Hey I think I found something Shenran" said Pinkie.

Shenran walks over to where Pinkie was near the head of the bed. "This area under the nightstand looks different" she said pointing to different colored boards.

Twilight used her magic to move the nightstand carefully out of the way. Shenran knelt down and tapped the floor. Sure enough there was a hollow sound coming from it.

Twilight removed the boards revealing a hidden hole. Inside was the small wooden box. He pulled it out and opened it. Insider was a stone ball that had a hexagon gem on it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That looks similar to what the Elements of Harmony looked like when I first found them after coming to Ponyville" said Twilight.

"Are you saying that this is a Seventh Element of Harmony?" he asked.

"I don't know. We better ask Princess Celestia about it" she said.

He put the ball in his satchel and put the floorboards back, then moved the nightstand back. While moving it back he heard something rattling in the drawer. He opens the drawer and finds a picture of his mother as a little fillie standing next to Princess Celestia.

"Is that want your mom looked like?" asked Fluttershy.

"I think so" he said. He put the picture in his satchel as well.

He closed the drawer. "So now I guess we can head to where my mom was born then" he said.

"But that's in the Everfree Forest" said Fluttershy a bit scared.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time sweetie" he said to her giving her a kiss.

"Ok" she said.

As they left the house he took one more look and said "I'm gonna get this place cleaned up someday. I guess you could say it now belongs to me now since it was my mom's house".

"We'll all help when you're ready. I'll even see if Princess Celestia will help" said Twilight.

After they grabbed a bite to eat, they arrived at the entrance to the Everfree Forest.

"It's been awhile since I was last here. I'm just glad I got to her in time. If I was a moment too late, I don't know what I'd of done if Sweetie Belle got injured, or…..worse" he said starting to cry.

"But you did get to her in time darling and you saved my sweet sister and gave her a big brother" said Rarity putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"Thanks" he said then let out a deep breath. "Ok, is everypony ready to do this?" he asked then looked at Fluttershy.

"I'll be right by your side" he said to her. She nodded ok.

He pulled out the map with directions to where the house was located.

"Ok let's see now" he said. "We're right here and according to the directions I got, her house is right over here" he said pointing to an area to the north of The Castle of The Two Sisters.

"What is this place here?" he asked pointing at the castle.

"That is The Castle of The Two Sisters. That is where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used to live long ago before their fight, when Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon" said Twilight, "It's also where we found the 6 Elements of Harmony".

"Wow" he said, "There is still so much I need to learn".

Just as they started to walk into the forest Shenran stopped and was tilting his head.

The others noticed this and stopped too.

"What's the matter honey?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what darling?" asked Rarity.

"That singing" he said, "It's very faint but it's there".

The others listened but heard nothing.

"Sorry but we don't hear anything" said Twilight.

"Are you sure you're not hearing things sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

He just looked at her with hurt feelings. That made her regret saying that.

Fluttershy came over to him and hugged him. "It's ok honey. We'll figure this out" she said.

They continued on walking. Again he stopped and was listening again. This time he closed his eyes to concentrate on just the singing. His head was slowly moving to pinpoint where it was coming from. Nopony said anything this time. They just followed him as he was walking and following the singing. As they got closer to their destination, Fluttershy stopped and asked, "Is that singing?".

"Hey I hear it too" said everypony else.

They continued on and eventually came to a house that was in shambles. The singing just stopped when they got there.

"(Gasp) Oh my" said Rarity, "There is not much left here is there darling?".

Fluttershy could see Shenran was starting to cry, so she gave him a hug. "It's ok honey. At least we found it together as a family" she said.

Shenran walked slowly towards the house.

"Be careful" said Pinkie.

As he got closer to the door, he pushed it open and two white see through figures walked out. This made him jump back.

"Oh hello. It's been awhile since we had visitors" said a female pony.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mom's house?" he asked ready to charge.

"What do you mean your mom's house? This house belongs to us and our little foal Shinju who was just born 12 weeks ago" said the male pony.

"I'll ask again, WHO...ARE...YOU?" he said with an angering tone.

"My name is Usagi and this is my husband Mamoru. Now who are you?" asked Usagi.

Shenran just looked back at the girls. They all just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what is going on.

He turned back and said, "My name is Shenran. My mother is Shinju and you two are supposed to be dead, so why are you still here?".

"We're dead?" Usgi asked curiously looking at Mamoru.

"Yes. You were taken from her by Timberwolves, and Princess Celestia found her and raised her" Shenran said.

"How long has it been then?" asked Mamoru.

"About 250 years" said Fluttershy walking up to Shenran.

"So we've been gone for that long then? What's happened in that time?" Mamoru asked.

"Well I don't know all the details but after you were taken and Celestia raised your daughter, she met my father who was a human from another planet and fell in love, she used a wish to turn human and then I was born. Then after some time I came to this planet by mistake and I met my true love here" he said looking at Fluttershy, "Then we got married, went to my home planet, visited my mother and your daughter's grave and then a few days later I found myself as a pony".

"And we had two beautiful twin babies" Fluttershy added then gave Shenran a kiss on the cheek.

"So our lil girl grew up safely then?" asked Usagi. Shenran nodded.

"How did she die?" asked Mamoru.

"Invaders from a neighboring planet attacked. She was caught in the crossfire. My father then eliminated them and grew very cold. He started attacking other planets. I was like him till I came here. I was told it was fate that brought me here. Now I know it's true" Shenran said looking at Fluttershy.

"You said you had twins?" asked Usagi.

"Yes. They are staying at my parents house while we search for information on his mother" said Fluttershy.

"Well it's nice to know that our lil girl had a good life, and that Princess Celestia was a good mother to her too" said Usagi.

Then Mamoru noticed Shenran's cutie mark. "How did you get your mark son?".

That son part shocked Shenran for a moment. He explained the whole test and everything.

"Shenran is a great pony sir" said Twilight as she and the others walked up to Shenran.

"Well I guess we can now pass onto the next life" said Usagi.

"Give our great grandfoals our love, and thank Princess Celestia for taking in our baby" said Mamoru.

"Before you go do you anything about this?" said Shenran pulling out the stone ball.

"I'm sorry I don't. I found that one day. So I gave it to our daughter, your mother, to play with" said Mamoru.

"Ok" he said in sad tone. Putting the ball back in his satchel. "Have a safe trip, and tell my mom I love her" he continued while hugging his friends.

With that Usagi and Mamoru faded away as he said goodbye.

Before Shenran and the girls left, he wanted to look around the house for anything.

Inside of the house there was not much left. Everything was in such bad shape that one touch just might make it crumble to dust. The one thing that was surprisingly in somewhat good condition was a book. He had Twilight use her magic to carefully open it and turn the pages. He told her to stop when they got to a page that had the stone ball drawn on it.

On the page next to it was written in faint writing, "I found this strange stone ball near the entrance to a cave that had a very strange looking blue tree in it. I decided to take the stone home. I showed it to my wife and she had no idea what it is either. When our baby saw it she reached out for it. So I decided to let her play with it. Over the next few months she never let it go." That was the last entry in the book.

He carefully put the book in his satchel.

"That's interesting" Twilight said, "He found The Tree of Harmony way back then".

"The Tree of Harmony?" Shenran asked.

"It's a magical tree that helps protect Ponyville" said Fluttershy.

"We had to give the Elements back to the tree while you two were gone cause the tree was dying and in doing so gave me my castle in Ponyville" said Twilight.

"What about the library?" he asked.

"Well you see…" Rainbow Dash was saying while rubbing a hoof behind her head sheepishly.

"One day Durpy Hooves crashed into the library, unknown to me at the time, breaking the lightning rod off. The next day Cloudsdale had a major thunder and lightning storm scheduled, and a huge lightning bolt hit the library destroying it" said Twilight.

"I'm sorry Twi, I know that was your home too" he said.

"I'm still getting use to the castle. It just doesn't feel like home though" she said.

"Let's head home and get some rest. Then in a few days we can go talk to Princess Celestia about this ball" he said. They all agreed.

 **End part 15. There is a Sailor Moon reference in this.**

 **The salad Angel had for dinner is the same salad he wants Fluttershy to make in season 2 episode 19**


	16. Chapter 16

(Part 16)

After they exited the Everfree Forest, Shenran can feel a warm feeling around him. He looked behind him and he saw his mom as a lil' foal standing there next to her parents. "Thanks Shenran" she said before they faded away.

"Is something wrong honey?" said Fluttershy.

"No it's fine" he said turning back around.

They all head to their homes to rest. Shenran and Fluttershy get washed up and head to her parents to get the babies.

When they get there Shenran knocked on the door. A frazzled mane Mrs. Shy opens the door. "Oh thank goodness, you're here" she said.

"What's wrong mom" he asked. Then he heard some loud crying.

Mrs. Shy let them in and took them to the twins wailing loudly. Mr. Shy is trying to calm them down with their stuffed animals.

"What's wrong Broly and Allison?" Shenran said walking over to the twins giving each a kiss on their foreheads.

That calmed them down a bit but they were still crying. When they saw daddy they reached out to him. He pick them up and hugged them. "It's ok sweeties, daddy and mommy are here" he said patting their backs with his wings. After a bit he got them calmed down.

"What made them start crying?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie" said Mrs. Shy, "They were just sleeping till 30 minutes ago".

"I tried my best to calm them down, but had no luck" said Mr. Shy.

"It's ok dad" Shenran said.

"Did my little ones have bad dream?" he said looking at them. They just looked at him with quivering lips. He hugged them again.

"Would you like to stay for dinner before you head home. You can tell us about your trip" asked Mrs. Shy now with a combed mane and tail.

"Sure" said Fluttershy.

As they ate Shenran told them about everything that they went through throughout the day.

They were surprised to hear that he was related to the Princess.

"Well I guess that really does make you a prince son and our daughter is now a princess" said Mr. Shy.

"Well I guess I could never run from that position" said Shenran.

They were just about to leave when Mrs. Shy suggested they leave in morning seeing as it was night outside and not good to fly in. Both Fluttershy and Shenran nodded. The twins had no say seeing as the were now sleeping.

The next morning they ate breakfast, changed the twins diapers and said goodbye. "Thanks for watching the twins" Shenran said hugging his mom-in-law.

They went home to bathe and get restocked on baby supplies before heading to go see Princess Celestia. "I'm gonna go see Twilight and have her send a letter asking if it's ok if we come see her about something" Shenran said Fluttershy nodded.

As Shenran is walking he sees Twilight's castle.

"Wow! It's huge!" he said. He goes up to the door and knocks.

"Hello Shenran" said Spike answering the door, "What brings you here?".

"Is Twilight home? I need to ask her something" Shenran asked.

Spike took him to where Twilight was reading.

"Oh hi Shenran. What can I do for you?" Twilight asked.

"I need to send a letter to Celestia asking if Fluttershy and me can visit and ask her about something" he said.

She nodded. Spike wrote down the letter and sent it. A moment later Spike burped out a letter from the Princess.

"Dear Shenran, of course you may visit. You don't need to ask for permission to visit. I await your visit. Princess Celestia".

"Thanks Twilight and Spike" he said as he left.

Shenran went home gathered up the twins, Fluttershy and his satchel with the stone ball in it along with the book. Moments later the four ponies arrived at Canterlot.

"Hello darlings" said a voice as they were walking to the castle.

They turn around to see Rarity standing there with what looked like ten bags floating behind her and Opal sitting on her back.

"Oh hello Rarity. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just doing some shopping darling" she said. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"We're on our way to see Princess Celestia" fluttershy said.

"Ok I'll let you be on your way" she said then gave the twins a kiss on their cheeks.

They arrived at the castle a moment later. The guards bowed when they arrived.

In the throne room the two Princesses were talking.

"Hello Princesses" said Shenran.

"Hello Shenran" they said back.

"What can I do for you? You said you wanted to ask me about something?" said Celestia.

"There is. But first I thought you'd like to meet your great grand ponies" said Shenran showing the twins.

"Great grand ponies?" she asked.

"Do you remember your adopted daughter Shinju?" he asked.

She thought for a moment seeing as that was many years ago.

"Yes I remember her. Such a sweet filly" she said. "But how did you know that?" she asked.

"Well, she was my mom" he said, "I'm your grandcolt".

"I did not see that coming!" said Luna in shock.

Shenran explained everything that happened on their trip to his home world and searching about his mom. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about" he said as he pulled out the ball.

Princess Celestia carefully took the ball and examined it. Both Princesses soon had a shocked look on their face.

"It can't be, can it dear sister?" asked Luna.

"It is indeed dear sister" said Celestia.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's the lost Element of Harmony. The Element of Protection. Where did you get this?" asked Celestia.

He gave her the book. She carefully went to the page bout the stone and read.

"We've walked by the cave entrance countless times and never saw this there before I found her" said Celestia.

"I guess it only showed up when the bearer shows up or will show up" said Luna.

"I think my mom knew I was destined to have it long before I was even born" he said.

"I believe you are correct. You protected everypony when your father came and you were willing to sacrifice yourself in the test" said Celestia.

"So how do we get it out?" he asked.

"I'll need to do some research tomorrow. But for now let me see those cute babies of yours" said Celestia.

They introduce Princess Celestia and Luna to their babies.

"This is Broly and this is Allison" said shenran, "Kids these are the Princesses of Equestria. They are part of our family".

"They are adorable" said Luna holding Allison, "They are Equestria's new royal family members".

"I don't know about royal, seeing as I gave up my Prince status when I defeated my father" he said.

"And I'm not an alicorn, so I'm not a Princess" said Fluttershy.

"That's not true honey" he said, "You will always be my Princess" he then gave her a kiss.

"Well seeing as we're related even if not by blood and you said your mom wrote that you are next in line to rule then you are a Prince" said Celestia putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"Well ok Princess Celestia" he said. "Can you tell me a bit more about my mom?" he asked.

"Well let's see. Back when I found her I was just leaving our old castle after putting the Stone Elements in there when I heard some crying. I followed the crying to a house in a clearing. "I never knew there was a house out here" I said. As I got closer I saw two adult ponies that have long left this world, so I gave them a proper burial. The crying was coming from within the house" Celestia said.

"Did you see any Timberwolves in the area?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "As I entered the house I saw her just laying on the floor wrapped in a blanket crying. I picked her up to comfort her and got her to stop crying. I took her back to the castle here in Canterlot to raise her. When she started to fly I had to use a protection spell on the furniture so she wouldn't get hurt. Nopony questioned me about her. They only asked how my daughter was doing. As she got older I enrolled her in school so she could learn everyday things and to make friends. When she was old enough I let her move to Ponyville. I got her a house to live in. She came to visit many times and always thanked me for saving her and taking her in. She always said "I love you mom". I was saddened when I got word that she was gone. I never knew what happened after that. But after hearing this I'm glad that she was safe" Celestia said when she started to cry.

Shenran handed Broly over to Fluttershy and went to hug Celestia. "Everything is ok. You have more family now. You have your sister Luna, me your grandcolt, Fluttershy now your grandmare and also two adorable great-grandfoals" he said.

Just then the twins flew over to Celestia and gave her a hug. Fluttershy and Luna soon joined in.

"Thank you everypony" Celestia said.

"How about some dinner?" asked Luna.

"Innder" Allison all the sudden said with a giggle.

"Innder" Broly said after her with a giggle too.

Both Shenran and Fluttershy were shocked to hear their first words. They hugged their babies.

After dinner they were taken to their room for the night. (Yes the same room they've stayed in the other times).

"I'll head to my old castle tomorrow to look for information on the Element of Protection. Good night my family" said Celestia.

"Good night" Shenran said.

The next morning after breakfast Shenran was sitting at the table just staring at the Stone Element. Fluttershy walks over and asks, "Is everything ok honey?".

"I'm just trying to figure this thing out" he said.

"Princess Celestia is going to look for information at her old castle, so we just have to wait" she said.

"Gaga" said Allison.

Shenran walked over to her. "Gaga" she said again.

"Good job sweetie. Say da-da, say da-da" he said to her. She just giggled.

Later that evening.

While Shenran and Fluttershy were playing with the twins, there was a knock on the door. Shenran went to open the door.

"Sorry to disturb you. But I found a book on the Element but I couldn't read it. It was in a language unfamiliar to me" Celestia said.

"Do you have the book with you by chance?" he asked. She nodded and gave him the book. She turned to the page that she was talking about. On the page was a written language not of this world.

"Grad Crov Fozdet Odfeb Mioedh Gefbot Maghuof" Shenran started to read aloud.

"You can read this?" asked Celestia shocked.

"Yes. It's an old language similar to that of my home world" he said.

"So what does is say?" asked Fluttershy.

"Let's see. To release the power held in the Element of Protection, the bearer must be surrounded by those loved ones they are sworn to protect while holding it above their head and say "Gra Krut Fiot"" Shenran read.

"Well looks like we've got to gather everypony tomorrow then" said Fluttershy.

"Let's see" he said while starting to think, "We need Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, you, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, the twins of course".

"That's a lot of ponies!" said Celestia.

"Well they are all my family to me, and I want to protect them all" he said, "You were all there when my father attacked".

Later the next day, Shenran and Fluttershy went back to Ponyville with the Stone Element. They told everypony to meet outside Ponyville where they first met him.

The next morning before the sun came up, the mane six were there as was the CMC's. The two Princesses hadn't arrived just yet.

"What was so important that we had to be here so early?" groaned Scootaloo.

"Yah big brother?"said Sweetie Belle.

"What's the big deal you two? I'm up every morning at this time" said Applebloom.

"Well recently the girls and I have been gathering information on my mother who used to live here as a pony before meeting my father, who at the time was a kind man. Not the monster you all met before" Shenran said, "while searching her old house we found something". He held up the Stone Element.

"It's just a rock" mounded Scootaloo.

"Not just any rock squirt" said Rainbow Dash.

"This is the long lost seventh Element of Harmony. The Element of Protection" said Twilight.

"You mean like the ones you had before?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"EXACTLY!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Ga ga" said Allison.

"Who is that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh! These are our foals" said Shenran, "You've not met them yet have you?".

The CMC shook their heads.

"Well this is Broly and that is Allison" said Fluttershy.

"Awww!" the CMC cood.

"I can't believe I have a niece and nephew to play with" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Getting back to the task at hand" said Shenran.

"Sorry" said the CMC.

"Princess Celestia found a book written in a language similar to my home one about the Element. It said to release the Element the bearer, that's me, should be surrounded by those he's sworn to protect, that's all of you, while holding this up and says a few words" he said.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let do this" said Scootaloo.

"We can't just yet. We're missing two important ponies" said Shenran.

"Who?" asked Applebloom.

"For us my little ponies" said Princess Celestia as she and Luna arrived and landed next to Shenran.

"Glad you could make it" said Shenran.

"Anything for my grandcolt" said Celestia giving him a hug.

"GRANDCOLT!" the CMC yelled.

"I'll explain later" said Shenran, "Now gather around me in a circle".

Fluttershy had the twins on both sides of her, (going clockwise was) Celestia, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Applejack, and Luna.

"Now I don't know exactly what should or will happen next" he said.

He raised the stone above his head and said, "Gra Krut Fiot". It did nothing.

"Nothing happened" said Fluttershy.

"I don't get it?" he said, "I said what the book said".

Just then Broly and Allison took hold of Fluttershy's hooves giggling. Broly then took hold of Luna's hoof and Allison took hold of Celestia's hoof.

"Maybe we need ta hold hooves for this ta work" said Applebloom.

"You might be right sugarcube" said Applejack.

They all held hooves and Shenran takes a deep breath and clears his mind.

"Ok let's try this again" he said, "GRA KRUT FIOT".

All the sudden the Stone Element begins to glow and dim, glow and dim over and over. Then everypony began to glow. From their chests a heart shaped beam shoots out towards the Stone. The Stone Element began to glow brightly in his hooves. As the others continued the beam, the Element started to crack. After a bit the Stone shatters into pieces.

"What happened to the Element?" he said as he held the pieces.

Twilight came up to him and said, "Not to worry. This happened with our Elements". Twilight then used the same magic on the shards that she used on theirs. The shards rose up and began to circle him. He was then enveloped in a bright light. As the light faded he was now wearing a golden helmet with a silver shield shaped gem much like his cutiemark on the front.

"So this is the seventh Element of Harmony!" said Celestia in shock.

"It looks amazing big brother" said Sweetie Belle.

"Gahhy" said allison.

"What is it sweetheart?" he said walking to her.

She just hugged him. He just hug hugged back.

"Thank you all. You are the best family I could ask for" he said.

"It was no trouble. I had a feeling that there was something familiar about you. I just couldn't put my hoof on it" said Celestia.

"I just wish she was here to see this" he said.

"I know she's watching you from above honey" said Fluttershy giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what next?" he asked.

"That is up to you" said Celestia, "You can do whatever you want".

"I think I'll head home and we can decide what comes next" he said.

Everypony nodded and headed home. The Princesses stayed behind.

Luna could see Celestia starting to cry.

"What is wrong dear sister?" she asked.

"I just miss my daughter so much" she said.

Luna gave her a warm hug.

 **End part 16. Did some editing and adding.**


	17. Chapter 17

(Part 17)

Five weeks have passed since that day. We now see Shenran leaving the jewelry shop with a bag under his wing.

"Thanks Mr. Stone" he said, "Fluttershy is going to love this".

"You're very welcome" said the old light orange pony with a short gray mane and tail with a stone and pickaxe cutiemark.

Shenran was making his way home, when he's stopped by Pinkie Pie. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SHENRAN!" she shouted excitedly.

"Thanks Pinkie" he said continuing on his way.

When he gets back to the cottage he can see Fluttershy lying on the grass with the twins playing outside.

"DADDY!" yelled the twins as they wobbly flew to him.

"Hello my beautiful foals" he said, "Hello sweetheart".

"Where did you go off to? I was worried" she asked.

"Happy anniversary honey" he said giving her the bag.

She looks in the bag and sees a small box. She pulled it out and opens it. Inside was a jeweled butterfly hairpin (or in this case a manepin).

"I-i-i-it's b-b-beautiful!" she said with teary eyes.

He takes it out of the box, uses a wing to pull back her mane and puts it in.

"Beautiful" he said.

"Beaubiul" said Allison.

"But I didn't get you anything. I've just been so busy" she said.

"You've already given me everything I could ever need" he said, "You've given me a home, a family, you as my loving wife (giving her a kiss), not to mention many friends".

A few months have now passed and there has been no need for him to use his Element.

The ground was now blanketed in white fluffy snow. Ponies were busy decorating for the Hearth's Warming Holiday. Shenran had just finished putting up the lights around their cottage exterior. Through the corner of his eye he spotted Broly playing in the snow and making a snowball. As Shenran is about to land, "WHAM!", he's hit with the snowball.

"I'm hit! Mayday, mayday!" he said cheerfully as he flew and crashed softly next to Broly, "You got me" dropping his face into the snow. Broly just giggled. Just then he felt something smack him on his flank. "YIPE!" he said as he jumped up and turns to see who hit him. It was Fluttershy and Allison, and they were just giggling.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play huh?" he said with a grin. Allison flew over to Broly for protection.

He grabs a bunch of snow in his hooves and hovers above Fluttershy and drops it on her with a loud "PLOP".

She pokes her head out now sporting a snowbeard. They all just start laughing.

A few hours later, back in the cottage. Fluttershy is now warmed up. They had just finished cleaning up from lunch.

"I'll be back in a bit honey" he said kissing her cheek, "I need to go check on your gift at Rarity's".

Allison flew onto his back.

"You want to come to sweetie?" he asked. She just nodded.

"Be careful you two. Don't be to long honey, it's almost her nap time" said Fluttershy.

"No nap" pouted Allison.

When they got to Carousel Boutique, it was decorated with lights and a wreath on the door. He opens the door and enters.

"Hello Rarity?" he calls out.

"Ewity" said Allison.

"Hello big brother" said Sweetie Belle coming downstairs, "Hello cousin Allison".

"Hello Sweetie Belle, is Rarity home?" he asked.

"She just stepped out before you came. She should be back soon" she said.

"What did you need?" she asked.

"I came to check on Fluttershy's gift" he said.

"Oh, that's right over here" she said taking him to a curtain.

Shenran opens the curtain and sees a dress on a mannequin. It is a white dress with pink tulips on it, a light and dark green trim on the bottom, pink and light green trim front legs of it and a green scarf tied in the front.

"This looks perfect. Fluttershy is gonna love it" he said.

"I should hope so darling" said a voice from behind him.

He turns around and sees Rarity standing there.

"I made it to your specifications" said Rarity giving little Allison a chin rub.

"I even made a surprise outfit for the little ones, but you have to wait to open them to see what they are" she said.

"Thanks Rarity, you're the best" he said giving her a hug.

A few days later a letter was delivered to them at the cottage. It read as followed,

"Dear Shenran and Fluttershy, I know this will be your first Hearth's Warming in Ponyville Shenran and I was wondering if you and your family would like to stay at my castle to celebrate it. It was just going to be Spike and I, like every year, but I thought you might like to be with more family, seeing as we are now related. If you decline I will understand. Sincerely, Cousin Twilight."

"What do you think Sweetie?" he asked her.

"I think that would be great" she said.

"Guess what kids, we're gonna spend time with Auntie Twilight" he said.

"Wilwit, Wilwit" Allison and Broly said.

"I'll go tell her that we'll come. And I can inform Rarity of that too. In case she brings our gifts by" he said. Fluttershy nodded.

Shenran puts on his hat, scarf and boots, kisses Fluttershy and the twins goodbye and heads out.

As he starts walking through town he's enjoying seeing all the houses decorated nicely. As he's passing by one house he noticed that their tree decoration had fallen over. So he went and stood it back up. After he did and was starting to leave, a pink mare with a yellow mane and tail with a three white flowers for a cutiemark named Lily Valley come out.

"Oh thank you sir" said Lily.

"It was no trouble" he told her.

As he turns to leave he bumps into somepony. As he shakes his head to recompose himself, he opens his eyes to see who he bumped into. He saw a light purple unicorn pony with striped purple mane and tail.

"I'm sorry Twilight I didn't see you there" he said.

The mare just said, "Actually I'm Starlight Glimmer and what's yours?".

"Oh sorry Starlight. I thought you were somepony else. My name is Shenran" he said.

"It's ok. It happens a lot. Where are you heading?" she asked.

"I'm on my way to see Rarity. Well again I'm sorry for bumping into you Starlight. It was nice to meet you" he said as he went on his way.

"It was nice to meet you too Shenran" she said.

When he arrived at Rarity's she was just leaving the Boutique.

"Hello Rarity, I'm glad I caught you before you left" he said, "The family and I are going to spend the holiday at Twilight's, so you can send the gifts there".

"Ok darling, thanks for telling me" she said.

When he get to Twilight's castle he knocks on the door. A little window opens and a voice says "What's the password?".

"Spike better open the door or I'll have to give him an atomic nuggy" Shenran said with a grin.

There was a loud "GULP" heard.

The door then opens.

"Is Twilight around?" Shenran asked.

"Yep. Go down this hallway, take a right at the junction, then it's the fourth door on the left" said Spike.

"Ok thanks" he said.

He followed Spike's directions and found Twilight in a room with a giant 20' pine tree decked out with lights and decorations.

"That is one big tree!" he said.

"Oh! Hey Shenran. What's up?" she asked.

"I just stopped by to take you up on your offer and we're glad to join you" he said.

"That's great" she said, "I can't wait to see the twins again".

"They can't wait to see their Auntie Twilight too. So I'll see you soon I guess" he said. She nodded.

"Yep, and I hope you don't mind that I also invited my brother and his family too" she said.

"Of course not. The more the merrier" he said.

He then left Twilight's to head home. As he was walking by the toy store he stopped in to look for gifts. He saw a green colored snail on a shelf.

"I think Flurry will like this" he said.

He then saw a blue round plush that had big round eyes and a small smiling mouth, and right next to that was an orange colored one. He bought all three and then went home.

"I'm home. Anypony miss me?" he asked.

"I did" said Fluttershy. She then gave him a kiss.

"Twilight said that her brother and his family will be joining us too. I stopped off at the store and bought the foals a gift" he said then showed Fluttershy what he bought. "This is for Flurry and these are for the twins"he said.

"Those are adorable, they'll love them" she said.

It was the day of Hearth's Warming Eve. They were getting everything packed up to leave. Shenran was carrying the luggage while Fluttershy carried the twins.

When they were walking they saw Applejack and Pinkie Pie heading to the train station with luggage of their own.

"Where are you two heading off too?" he asked.

"We're heading to my family for Hearth's Warming" said Pinkie.

"Ok. Happy Hearth's Warming too you" he said as they continued on their way.

When they got to Twilight's castle Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart had also just arrived.

"Hello everypony" said Shenran.

"Oh hello Shenran. How are you?" said Cadance.

"We're doing good" he said.

Flurry Heart then flew over to him and gave him a hug.

"Aww, thanks Flurry" he said.

"Welcome everypony" said Twilight standing outside the front doors.

All the foals then flew up to Twilight and gave hugs.

"Aww, thank you sweeties" she said hugging them back.

She put all three on her back and everypony followed her inside.

"It's so good to see you again Shenran" said Cadance.

"Thanks" he said.

Both Shenran and Shining Armor took their bags inside and Spike showed them to their rooms.

After they unpacked they all headed into the main hall room where the tree was. They put their gifts under the tree to open in the morning.

It was now nearing dinner so they all headed into the dining room. Twilight had three highchairs for the kids to sit in and regular chairs for everypony else. Shenran counts the chairs.

"I understand the three high chairs are for the little ones, but why are there eight other chairs when there are only seven of us?" He asked.

"Oh that's simple" Twilight said, "We have somepony else joining us".

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Have a seat and you'll find out" she said.

Shenran and Fluttershy put their foals in their highchairs as well as Cadance with Flurry Heart.

"Allison, Broly, this is your cousin Flurry Heart" Shenran said.

"Furre Eart" they both said. Flurry Heart just giggles.

"So Twili what's for dinner?" asked Shining Armor.

"I made pizza" she said, "I hope that's alright?".

After everypony was seated, Twilight rang a bell to announce that dinner is to be served.

As the doors to the kitchen open, a pony carrying two large pizzas came out.

"Hope you all enjoy" said the pony.

"Well hello again, Starlight Glimmer" Shenran said.

"How do you know each other?" asked Fluttershy.

"We just met the other day before I stopped by" he said.

"And who are these two little ones?" Starlight asked.

"These are our foals" Fluttershy said.

"This little guy is Broly and this little lady is Allison" Shenran said, "Kids this is Starlight Glimmer".

"Ghimmor Ghimmor" said Allison.

"Ahh! They're so adorable" Starlight said.

"Well let's eat while it's still hot" said Twilight.

Starlight cut the pizza and gave the foals small slices while everypony else had big slices.

After they ate Shenran and Starlight cleared the table and washed the dishes. As they were cleaning they were talking about themselves.

"Wow so you were a human before? That's cool" said Starlight.

"Everything ok in here honey?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yep, just finishing up" he said.

"We're all waiting in the living room for you two. Twilight has a story she wants to read to everypony" she said.

The three left the kitchen and headed to were the others were waiting.

"Ok is everypony ready for the story?" Twilight asked. The three foals all clapped.

"Ahm (clearing throat)" Twilight said, "This story is called, "Twas the Night Before Hearth's Warming"".

"Twas the night before Hearth's Warming, when all through the cottage  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that Santa Hooves soon would be there.

The foals were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of cupcakes danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon a glow on the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of midday to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be Santa Hooves.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and Santa Hooves too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney Santa Hooves came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his hooves,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his muzzle like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old colt,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his hoof aside of his muzzle,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Hearth's Warming to all, and to all a good-night."".

"Well what did you all think?" Twilight asked.

"That was wonderful Twili" said Shining Armor.

"Yes Twilight. It was wonderful" said Cadance.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

She looks over to Shenran only to find him asleep along with all three foals on his back.

"Awww!" Fluttershy said as she kissed his cheek.

Shenran lifts his head and yawns. "I'm sorry I must have dozed off" he said.

Everypony just laughed.

He noticed his back felt heavy. He carefully turns his head around to find the three foals on his back.

"I think it time we all get to bed" said Cadance as she carefully took Flurry Heart off and headed to bed followed by Shining Armor.

"Ok goodnight everypony" said Twilight.

Everypony went to their room and went to sleep.

The next morning they ate pancakes for breakfast. Spike put whipped cream smiley faces on the foals pancakes, while the others just had maple syrup on them.

They washed up and changed the diapers on the foals then headed to where the tree was to open presents.

"I got Flurry Heart a gift" Shenran said, "I hope that was alright?".

"Of course it's alright Shenran. After all we are family now" said Cadance.

Shenran gives Flurry Heart her gift. "This is from me" he said.

She used her magic to open the small box. She took out the little green snail.

"Wammy" she said giggling the hugged it, then flew up and hugged Shenran.

"Next is your gifts my sweet foals" he said as he gave them their box.

It took them a bit to open them. After they opened them, Broly pulled out the blue plushie and Allison pulled out the orange one.

"Goomy" they both said giggling before they made them bounce on the floor.

"Rarity brought over some packages for you as well Shenran" said Starlight.

"That's good" he said.

He gave Fluttershy her box. She carefully opened it to find the new dress inside.

"It's beautiful honey" she said starting to cry.

"I knew you'd love it" he said giving her a kiss.

"Rarity also said these were for Broly and Allison" Twilight said giving Shenran two boxes.

He opened the boxes, Broly got a navy blue sweater shirt with white and yellow gem cufflinks. Allison got a cute little snowy white colored dress with a lacy skirt that had pink and yellow mini jewels on it and a white gem studded mane ribbon.

"This is from us to you Shenran" said Shining Armor handing him a big box.

Shenran opened the box and found a royal lieutenant armor suit.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For your position in Ponyville of course" said Shining Armor.

"Thanks" he said.

After they cleaned up the wrapping paper and boxes they bundled up the little ones and went outside to play in the snow.

"Don't you dare drop snow on me again" said Fluttershy to Shenran who just gave an innocent look.

After a few hours of playing in the snow it was time for Broly and Allison's naps.

After Shenran and Fluttershy put them down for their nap then they went into the main room to talk with everypony.

"So Shenran what was your mom's name?" Cadance asked.

"Shinju" he said.

"Why do you ask?" asked Fluttershy.

"I remember a little filly running through the castle crying and calling out for her mommy, when I visited Celestia one time" said Cadance.

"But she lost her mom when she was a baby. She didn't know her" Shenran said.

"When I asked her who her mom was she said "Celestia is my mommy"" Cadance said.

"Was you mom an alicorn Shenran?" Asked Shining Armor.

"Nope she was a pegasus like Fluttershy and me" Shenran said.

"So I walked with her till we found Celestia just finishing up her paperwork" said Cadance, "she just ran up to Celestia, Celestia just held her".

"I wish I knew mom growing up. But sadly she was taken when I was just an infinite" Shenran said.

Cadance went and gave him a hug.

"Your mother was a good pony. She told me that when she grows up and has a son, she was gonna name him Shenran, and he will accomplish great things that nopony else can do" said Cadance.

"You did just that honey" said Fluttershy.

"You're right. I did do that" he said.

"There's something I'd like to do now though" Shenran said.

"What's that dear?" asked Fluttershy.

"A family portrait. With all my family. But I need Celestia and Luna in it too" he said.

"That's a wonderful idea Shenran" said Cadance.

"But where do we take it?" Fluttershy asked.

"There's only one place to take it. But it does need to be cleaned up first" he said.

"You don't mean?" Fluttershy said nervously. He just nodded

"Where?" Cadance asked.

"My mother's birth home" Shenran said.

"Spike" Shenran called out.

"What's up?" Spike said.

"Take a letter" he said. Spike pulled out a scroll and quill.

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I want to get a family portrait taken and would like you two to be in it. But the place I'd like to have it taken at is in need of some major fixing up. Would you be willing to help clean it up and take part in the picture? Your grandcolt/nephew Shenran".

"Got it" said Spike.

"Ok send it" he said. Spike sent it on it's way.

Shortly after Broly and Allison started crying.

"I'll go get them" Shenran said.

"May I come help too?" Asked Starlight.

"Sure it can give us more time to talk" he said.

As the two leave the room Applejack asks Fluttershy "you're not jealous of those two are you?"

"Why would I be?" Fluttershy asked.

"So you came to Equestria as a human, but how did you become the way you are now?" Starlight asked as they walked to his room.

"Well after Fluttershy and I got married we went to my home planet to visit my mother's grave. Then a few days later I woke up like this" he said.

"And here's the funny thing. My mother was from here. Her parents were taken from her at a very young age. Luckily Celestia found her and raised her as her own daughter" Shenran said.

"So that's what you meant by grandcolt" she said.

"So how did you and Twilight meet? he asked.

"I stole a whole town's cutiemark's and Twilight came and wrecked it all, and I ran away vowing revenge one day. When that day came she showed me the magic of friendship" she said, "And here we are today".

"Wow! My father would have like you as a soldier" he said.

As they reach his room the crying is still going on.

"Boy those foals sure do have some pipes" she said.

"We know that all to well. We lost sleep many a nights" he said.

They enter the room to a foul smell.

"So that's why you were crying sweeties" he said. Starlight goes to open a window to air out the room.

Shenran changes the "toxic" diapers and changes their clothes.

"There you go all better now. Let's go back to the others shall we" Shenran said.

"Maybe the Princess sent you a reply back. Maybe she will be in your family picture" Starlight said with a bit of glum in her tone.

Shenran knew something was up.

He lifted her chin and asked, "Would you like to be in the picture too?".

"But I'm not part of your family" she said.

"That's not true. I consider you one of my sisters, just like the others" he said.

"Thank you" she said hugging him.

They made their way back to the others.

"There you are. I was worried" said Fluttershy.

"Sorry. These little ones made a big mess in their diapers" he said.

"Here the Princess sent this while you were gone" said Spike.

"Dear Shenran, We would be honored to be in your family picture. I think I know the place you want the picture taken. We will help you clean it up. I will contact the stone mason and have him make two proper headstones for you mother's parents graves. Happy Hearth's Warming. Princess Celestia"

"Happy Hearth's Warming everypony. You are the best family I could ever ask for. I have a beautiful wife, two beautiful foals, so many brothers and sisters, even my new sister, Starlight Glimmer. What more could a pony ask for" Shenran said starting to cry.

They all give him a group hug.

(Several days later)

"And finished" Shenran said addressing the final envelope.

Shenran has just finished writing a letter asking the other girls to come help with the cleanup and to be in the picture.

"Well I'm off sweetie" he said putting on his saddle bag and putting the letters in it.

"Be safe dear" said Fluttershy.

As he makes his way into Ponyville, the town's ponies are saying hello to him. His first stop is Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie was at the counter helping a customer when he entered.

"Morning Pinkie, working hard or hardly working?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh good one Shenran" she said giggling.

"Here this is for you" he said giving her her letter.

"I would love to have you help with the cleanup of my mother's parents house for the family picture i'd like you to be in" she said reading the letter.

"Okie dokie lokie" she said.

"Great we'll meet with the others in two weeks" he said.

He makes his way to Rarity's next.

He gave the letter to Rarity, she and Sweetie Belle both said yes. He then stopped by Twilight's and got a yes from her and Spike. Next stop on his list was Applejack and Applebloom. He got yes from both and luckily Scootaloo was there too and got a yes from her.

"Ok last stop is Rainbow Dash" he said.

"Did somepony say my name?" said a voice.

He turned around to see Rainbow Dash right behind him.

"Here you go" he said giving her the letter.

"Of course I'll help, and I know just the pony to take the picture too" she said.

"Really. Who?" he asked.

"Photo Finish" she said, "but she is a bit strict".

"How so?" He asked.

"She can be very bossy when it comes to pictures" she said.

"Well I think I can handle her" he said.

As he is heading home he can hear some camera noises from around a corner. So he goes to see what is going on. What he sees is a pony telling another one how to pose making them uncomfortable.

He walks over to the one taking pictures.

She is a light blue body, white mane and tail. She is wearing a black dress skirt with white and maroon strips with maroon diamonds on it. The top part of the dress was black and white striped. She wore a maroon scarf and sunglasses that were black frame with maroon lenses.

"Excuse me, are you Photo Finish?" He asked.

"I Photo Finish" she said.

"I was hoping that you could take my family's picture in a few weeks" he said.

"I will do" she said, "Now I go".

With that she was gone. Shenran gave the info to her assistant that was left behind.

He makes his way back home. When he got back there was a colt standing at the door about to knock.

"May I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yes" he said with a bow, "Princess Celestia hired me to make some headstones and sent me to this residence".

"Oh, please come in" Shenran said opening the door.

"I just need a little information for the headstones" said the colt.

"Welcome home honey" said Fluttershy. "Who's this?" She asked.

"My name is Marble Slate. Princess Celestia hired me to make some headstones for you" he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Fluttershy.

"Before I begin working on them I need some information to put on them" Marble Slate said.

Shenran look sad about the question.

"What is wrong sir?" Marble Slate asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about them other then their names" Shenran said.

"Oh?" Marble Slate said.

Shenran explained everything to the colt.

"Ah! I see. So how about I just put "Usagi loving mother and wife. Mamoru loving father and husband. They left this world much too soon" Marble Slate said.

"That sounds good" Shenran said.

Marble Slate then left after that.

"I'm gonna stop by my old house tomorrow and get my swords. They might come in handy with the cleanup" said Shenran.

"But will you be able to hold them with your new body?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll just stop by the blacksmith and have him fix that" he said.

The next day Shenran grabs a travel bag to put them in.

"Um, honey" said Fluttershy as he was just about to head out.

"Yes sweetie?" he asked.

"Can we come too?" She asked.

"I'm just going to my old house to get my swords" he said.

"I know" she said, "It's just been so long since I saw the place".

"Well ok" he said.

They put the twins on their backs and were just about to leave when Shenran said, "Hey Angel, wanna see where dad use to live?".

Angel hopped up on his back and sat in front of Allison who was on his back and Broly was on Fluttershy's back.

"Now be on your best behavior everypony. Where we're going is a very special place. It's your daddy's old house before we got married" said Fluttershy.

A few minutes later they arrived at his house.

"I can't believe it's been over two years since I was last here. A lot has happened from that very first day I arrived here" he said.

He opens the front door and steps inside. There is a lite layer of dust on some of the furniture.

"Where did you put your swords dear?" Fluttershy asked.

"They should be in my room still" he said.

He shows them around the house before grabbing the swords.

When they got to the basement the burn mark was still on the wall.

"Is that the burn mark Spike mentioned that time?" Fluttershy asked.

He just nodded yes. At this time Broly and Allison along with Angel were just running around.

"Well let's head to my room now" he said.

They headed back up the stairs with the twins and Angel going up first followed by Fluttershy and Shenran last. As they entered his room the sun shined on his swords jewels. Broly and Allison walked up to them and each grabbing one and hugged them giggling.

"Oh! Careful now you two" said Fluttershy, "Those are not toys to play with".

Angel hopped over to them and wave to hand them over to daddy.

"Mommy's right you know. You shouldn't play with those. They are very dangerous" Shenran said walking up to them.

They handed them over.

"Oh! Honey look it's you mom's picture. I can't believe we left it here" said Fluttershy.

Shenran put the swords in the bag then walked over to his nightstand and grabbed the picture.

"I miss you mom" he said starting to cry, "I wish you were here. So you can see your two grandfoals".

Fluttershy went to give a hug but was beaten by Broly and Allison.

"Well I think it's time to go to the next stop" he said after putting the picture in his bag.

The stopped at the blacksmith and got the swords fitted to him.

Two weeks have now passed and everypony met up outside the cottage.

"Good morning everypony and thank you for your help" Shenran said.

"It is not a problem Shenran" said Cadance.

"I had forgotten about my daughter Shinju until you told me about her. But deep down I had a feeling about you being connected to her somehow" said Celestia.

Shenran grabbed his Element of Protection helmet and his swords.

"Darling are those what I think they are?" asked Rarity.

"Yep. I got them out of my house and fitted for me to use" he said.

Broly and Allison then flew up to Celestia and gave her a hug.

"Who's gonna watch them Shenran?" she asked.

"They are gonna come help us" he said.

They now make their way their destination.

When they arrived, Shenran gave each pony an area to do. He had the CMC work with Broly and Allison pulling weeds and cutting grass in one area.

"Princess Celestia and Luna I'm gonna need your magical assistants before we can begin" Shenran said.

"How can we help?" asked Luna.

"I'm gonna cut the branches up there to give us plenty of sunlight, and I'll need the both of you to catch the branches" he said pointing a sword upwards. Both Princesses nodded in agreement.

Shenran flies up to the tree tops and readies his swords. Celestia lets him know they are ready.

He starts to cut the branches off one by one and the Princesses catch them all as they fall. As they catch the branches they set them in a pile. After some time he made the opening big enough to let lots of sunlight in so they can see better.

"Ok everypony, let's get to work shall we" Shenran said.

"Lets go cousin Broly and Allison" said Sweetie Belle.

The CMC took the twins to the area they were assigned to and showed them what to do. Shenran was working nearby cutting the grass down so if they needed him he would be right there.

After about three hours they had the yard all cleaned up.

"Now it's time to take a break and have some lunch" he said.

They got cleaned up and ate some lunch.

After they ate lunch, Shenran then gave them an area of the outside of the house to cleanup.

After two hours, they all got the house looking nice by cleaning the windows and cleaning the leaves off the roof and gutters and patching up some holes.

All of the sudden they all heard a loud howling coming towards them.

"Oh great, here comes a Timberwolf" said Twilight.

"Everypony get inside now and stay quiet" Shenran said.

As they were all heading in, Broly run up to him holding onto his hind leg.

"Broly get inside with mommy and Allison. It's to dangerous out here right now" he said.

Fluttershy came out and got Broly and gave Shenran his Element of Protection.

"I don't know exactly how I will use this but it was given to me for a reason" he said.

After he made sure they were all inside a very large Timberwolf came into view.

When Shenran saw it he recognized it from long ago.

"Well well well, we meet again ugly. You just about hurt my little sister. You won the fight that day against me, but this time I'm the one that will be victorious" he said. The Timberwolf just snarled.

All of the sudden his Element started to glow and a barrier incased the house protecting it.

Shenran grabbed his swords and went to attack the beast. In his new body he noticed that he was more agile the he was as a human. The battle didn't last long. After the beast fell apart Shenran noticed a piece that started to glow and other pieces conveying to that piece. He took a sword and stabbed the beasts wooden heart and the pieces fell back to the ground.

"It's ok to come out now" he said as the barrier disappears.

"Daddy" said Broly and Allison as they ran up to him crying.

""It's ok kids" said Shenran, "The monster is gone".

"So that is the power of the Element of Protection" said Celestia.

"I guess so gran…" Shenran started to say before stopping. "Princess Celestia" he corrected himself.

"It's ok Shenran, you may call me grandma" she said.

"Celestia where did you bury my mother's parents?" he asked.

She showed him the location where they were laid to rest. Shenran then marked the spot to place the headstones.

By now it was getting late so they decided to all head home.

The next day before they headed back to the house Shenran stopped by Daisy's flower stand and picked out two bouquets to place on the graves. Daisy gave them to him for free after hearing what they were for. He then stopped by Marble Slate's shop to tell him they are ready to place the headstones.

Marble Slate had his four assistants load up the headstones into a wagon. They then stopped by Photo Finish's shop. She had her assistants gather up the camera gear.

When they arrived at the entrance to the forest the rest of his family was there waiting. They were all dressed up in nice clothes. Broly and Allison were wearing the outfits they got for a Hearth's Warming, as was Fluttershy. The Princesses all had on some nice dresses.

A shorter time later they arrived back at the house. Marble Slate had his assistants place the headstones in the proper place. Shenran then placed a bouquet on each grave.

"Where would you like us to stand son?" said Celestia. That shocked him a moment. He wanted them all into place so the house and graves were in the picture.

"Now remember Miss Finish. This is MY picture and we do it MY way" he said to her. She nodded.

Shenran changed into the royal lieutenant armor that he got.

When he got everypony in place.

(Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor were standing in the back. The mane five were standing in front of them. Shenran, Fluttershy and Spike sat in front of them. The CMC were next in front. Followed by the three little ones in the front.)

Photo Finish checked to make sure the picture was good, she then said, "Oh this will not do".

Shenran then glared at her. She motioned for an assistant to Fluttershy with a brush. Just before the assistant placed the brush to her mane Shenran smacked the brush out of the assistants hoof.

"Nopony brushes her mane but me or without my permission" he said sternly.

The assistant shockingly and shakingly gave Shenran the brush. Shenran brushed her mane just the way she liked. Then Allison wanted hers done too. So he did.

Shenran gave the brush back and the assistant zipped away.

"Now we create ze magic" said Photo Finish.

Photo took several shots, then Shenran suggested doing a funny picture. So everypony made a funny face.

"Thank you everypony this means a lot to me" Shenran said.

"Now I go" said Photo Finish as her assistants packed up and left.

"This place looks beautiful now my son" said Celestia.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my family" he said.

They all gave him a group hug

 **End part 17.** **Sorry it took so long. Like always, hard to think of stuff and busy with everyday life. There was a Dragon Quest reference in here.**


End file.
